A Burning Sensation
by Shakko
Summary: I know the title strange but it iskinda the theme the burning part anyway well flamz allowed plz r&r it very good
1. Meetings

**Monday**

"Yunie! Get up! Yunie! Wake up! C'mon we have to go in half an hour! Get up lazy and get ready!" A blonde girl, about the age of sixteen, yelled jumping on the bed of her cousin. Her bleach blonde hair bounced up and down as she jumped, he green eyes full of peppiness, she was petite and was wearing a blue-jean skirt and a sunny yellow tank top, which tightly fitted her body.

"Uhhh…no…. Five more minutes Rikku. Just please go away," The brunette said groaning and putting her pillow over her head.

"What? You want to be late on your first day at school?" The blonde girl, Rikku, asked pulling the pillow off her cousin's head and throwing it in the floor. "You've already missed the first week of school ya know," Rikku said poking at her cousin's body.

The girl under the covers reached her hand out and swatted at her cousin yawning and saying, "No, but I'm tired and I have a headache and besides it's not my fault it took me a week to get here okay,"

"Take some medicine and get up! That thirty minutes has turned to twenty-eight," Rikku said getting off the girl's bed. "Yuna hurry and just get up and get dressed and I'll get breakfast ready okay? But get up!" Rikku said running out of Yuna's bedroom.

Yuna groaned and got up and went to her dresser. Her brown shoulder length hair was everywhere and her tired bi-colored eyes made her look like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She grabbed her brush and brushed her hair as she tried to find some clothes from the few she had that would look decent. She finally found a pair of blue jeans and a pink shirt with long sleeves.

"It's still late summer and I have to wear a long sleeved shirt, Yevon I'm gonna be burning up," She said out load to herself as she put down the brush and quickly put her clothes on. Yuna went into her bathroom and brushed her teeth and washed her face. Putting on her shoes at the door of her room she headed down the stairs to the kitchen. As she got closer to the kitchen she could smell smoke.

Rikku was digging in the refrigerator looking for the butter when Yuna came down. Yuna looked around and saw that the stove had a small fire in the pan and Rikku had no idea!

"Rikku! The stove's on fire!" Yuna yelled running over to turn it off. The stove was off, but the pan was still on fire. The flame was growing, and Yuna reacted by moving the hot pan to the sink. Yuna let out a cry as she held the flaming pan in her hands and placed it into the sink. Yuna turned the water on and ran it on the flame as well as her hands from where they were burnt. Yuna had yelled when she had picked it up making Rikku cover her mouth with her hands, and stay out of Yuna's way as she pulled her head out of the fridge. Yuna sat down looking at her red hands, tears in her eyes.

"Yunie? Are you okay?" Rikku asked sitting down next to Yuna. Yuna held out her hands to Rikku. "Oh Yunie, we need to put something on that now," Rikku got up and went over to the cabinet

"Rikku, they're fine but we need to go now," Yuna said getting up and heading to her book bag on the couch in the living room.

"Yuna get in here now!" Rikku yelled sitting down at the table. Yuna dropped her bag and headed back into the kitchen, sitting down next to Rikku. "Let me put this cream on it and wrap it up and then we'll leave," Rikku took Yuna's hands and applied the cream and wrapped her hands in a bandage. Yuna dried her tears from the burn of the cream and went back to the living room.

"Rikku, we'll be late if we don't leave now, okay?" Yuna yelled to Rikku as she tried to put on her book bag without using her hands. Rikku walked in and helped her after grabbing her own bag. The two went out the door to Rikku's car. Yuna was a year older than Rikku but she didn't have her license yet. Reason being the fact that her dad would never let her take it. The two got in and Rikku started the car. They drove in silence to the Luca High School, until Rikku interrupted it.

"Yuna are you sure you're okay?" Rikku asked her silent cousin. Yuna just nodded and looked out the window of the hot pink bug. They pulled into the school's parking lot after a few more minutes of silence. Rikku got out and went to help Yuna with her bag. "Well, here we are. C'mon let's go get your schedule and stuff," Yuna nodded again and followed Rikku into the building.

People were walking through the halls, stopping at lockers and talking to friends. Yuna felt out of place, she wasn't too fond of the new school thing. The two of them walked down the halls, going in between people and getting separated a couple of times. They finally made their way to the office doors. They walked in and went to the secretary's desk.

"Um excuse me?" Rikku said standing in front of Yuna. "We need her schedule and combination to her locker please," She said side stepping to put Yuna in view of the secretary.

"Name?" The woman asked.

"Yuna Farber," Yuna said putting on a meek smile.

"Yuna? Y-U-N-A?" She asked making sure she was typing in her name correctly. Yuna nodded and the woman finished putting in all the information. A piece of paper came out of the printer and the woman held it out for Yuna to get.

"Um, I can't," Yuna said, she held up her wrapped hands. Rikku stepped back in front of Yuna taking the paper and nodding. The two left the office to find Yuna's locker.

"247. What's your combination?" Rikku asked Yuna as they stood in front of her locker.

"Um," Yuna said as she looked at the paper she held in both hands, she had to hold it with her hands against the other lockers. "28-6-and uh-58,"

Rikku opened the locker and put the stuff Yuna wouldn't need for the first few periods in it. After that Yuna and Rikku walked to Yuna's homeroom.

"Look I have to go to my homeroom, so see ya at lunch break. Oh and try not to use your hands at all today okay and we'll put some more stuff on it when we get home," Rikku said walking down the halls leaving Yuna in front of her room. The bell suddenly rang and instinct made her step in the room before it stopped.

The room had twenty students counting her, a quite small class for the school's large number of students. The teacher looked away from the clipboard he was holding to her. She gave a meek smile and went to an empty desk in the back. The teacher began his attendance of the class.

"Dona Eller," he said.

"Here!" A brown haired girl said sitting up straight at the mention of her name.

"Elma Faith," he said looking over his board.

"Here!"

"Paige Michelchuck,"

"Here,"

"Kohaku Hita,"

"Here, sir,"

"Aubrey Copeland,"

"I LOVE TAYLOR S.!"

"Uh, thank you for sharing Aubrey," the teacher said with an afraid look. "Hikaru Nogo,"

"Yep?"

"Tsukasa Akita,"

"Here,"

"Ellie Nash,"

"Here, Sir,"

"Manny Santos,"  
"Here,"

"Emma Simpson,"

"Here,"

"Molly Long,"

No one answered.

"She's on vacation still!"

"Ashley Stiles,"

"Here,"

"Alex Stevens."

"Here,"

"Clasko Hicman,"

"Here,"

"Gipple Wolf,"

"Yeah?" The guy named Gipple, he had blonde hair and was wearing an eyepatch, was sitting in front of Yuna playing a game of cards with another blonde guy.

The teacher shook his head and continued, "Kairi O ' Brian,"

"Present," The girl beside Yuna said raising her hand slightly yet very shyly.

"Riku Smith,"

"Yeah, here," This guy was watching the card game between the two blondes. "I wouldn't do that Gip. T's gonna win for sure," Yuna just shook her head and put her attention back on the teacher.

"Tidus Clark,"

The guy in front of Yuna suddenly stood up in his desk and did a back flip landing right next to Yuna. He had sandy blonde hair; ocean blue eyes, and was very well built. He gave her a smile and flipped back onto the chair, then sitting down, "That answer your question," he said giving his friends high-fives.

The teacher again shook his head and continued, "And Sora Collins,"

"Sup!" This guy was also crowded around the blonde's card game.

"Did I miss anyone not on the attendance list?" The teacher asked looking in Yuna's direction.

Yuna raised her hand and stayed quite.

The teacher went over to his desk and then said, "Name?"

"Yuna Farber," She said in almost a whisper.

"Pardon?" He asked looking at her over his desk.

"She said Yuna Farber, jeez deaf much?" Tidus said looking up from his game.

"Yes thank you," The teacher said sarcastically. "By the way my name is Mr. Deaton and we'll begin by putting up a certain group of students' game away."

"Yeah, yeah," Tidus said stuffing the cards in his pocket.

"We will start this week with notes on the wars between Spira, Rozzaria, Dalmasca, Nabudis, Landis, and Archadia."

Yuna looked down at her hands and then raised one of them.

"Yes, Miss Farber?"

" I kinda burnt my hands this morning and I can't write." She said quietly.

"Excuse me?"

"She said she burnt her hands and that she can't write," Tidus translated.

"Sorry to hear that but these notes are important," Mr. Deaton said, "So who wants to write down Miss Yuna's notes for her?" The teacher and Yuna looked around the room for a volunteer. "Tidus, how about you? You're always the first done,"

"Uh how about no…" Tidus was sitting sideways in his desk, in a position where he could see Yuna. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her look down when he started speaking. A few seconds past as he looked her over, _she isn't that bad looking. Hell what am I saying, she's hot! Kind of quiet though, but I can fix that. But still! Copy her notes, I don't even copy my own!_ Then he, whom neither he nor anybody else was expecting, said, "Sure, why not,"

"Thank you, Kairi, Tidus switch places please." Mr. Deaton said motioning with his fingers. The two got up and switched places. Tidus sat down next to Yuna and gave her a quick look over.

"Where you from?" He asked looking at her eyes, "Oh yeah, you have cool eyes."

"Bevelle," She said quietly.

"Good thing I can understand you're little murmurs or you'd be screwed," He said nudging her. She smiled meekly and turned back to Mr. Deaton. "Good thing I only have to write one thing of notes,"

"You're not going to help me?" She asked worriedly yet still in her quiet tone looking back at him.

"Sure I am, I'm not going to copy mine though," he said leaning back in his chair. "I paid that Kairi girl to copy all of hers and mine so usually I copy nothing,"

"That's not right," Yuna said looking back up to the front of the room.

"Yeah but she agreed to it, and besides we were joking when we asked" he said trying to make her attention come back to him.

"We?" She asked, "We who? She's copying her own and yours and your friends?'

"No they dared me to ask her and she said yes," Tidus said.

Then Mr. Deaton came around and tapped Tidus on the shoulder and pointed at the board. Tidus nodded and then got out a piece of paper and a pen. "Read it out to her as you write it," He said then and walked back to the front of the room.

Tidus started copying down notes and then asked, "So how clumsy are you to just burn your hands like that?"

"My cousin was cooking this morning, and she wasn't watching the stove and I came down and it was on fire, and stupid me tried to move it without anything on my hands," Yuna said quietly, looking at her burnt hands.

"Did you put something on it?" Tidus asked writing down the next section of notes.

Yuna nodded and said in a whisper, "Rikku put something on it,"

"Rikku's you're cousin?" Tidus said continuing the notes. Yuna nodded. "Cool."

They were silent for half an hour until Mr. Deaton finished the note slides and he let them talk for the rest of the period, which was only about ten minutes.

Tidus was trying to get Yuna to talk to him about something but she just sat there. Then Dona came up and sat next to Tidus.

"Hey!" She said as he turned to look at her.

"Hey," Tidus said and turned back to Yuna. "Yeah so in Bevelle how big was the sphere pool?"

"It was pretty big," Yuna said quietly again.

"Tidus why are you asking her about Bevelle? Don't tell me she actually lived there. That place is the center of politics, that would have to the most boring place in the whole damn world." Dona looked over at Yuna. "Wait Farber. As in Braska Farber, her father is why Spira is in a war! Spira is in the state it's in now because of her and her father!" Dona said this loud enough for the entire class to hear. Whispers where heard through out room.

Spira was the, so to say, weaker of the countries, no military strength that could match any of the others. Spira had the most damage done, and most of it was in the seas of Luca. Prices for everything had rose in the past few years, and textbooks had changed so many times there wasn't anyone who kept up with it anymore.

Tidus felt a little uneasy sitting next to Yuna now, knowing how much power her father had. But she didn't seem bad at all, unlike some of the other maesters' kids who came here. She was a little too innocent. He looked at Yuna, and she just looked down. The bell rang and everyone got up to leave. Tidus walked out with Gipple then stopped and saw Yuna still sitting at her desk.

"I'll be back in a second, I uh have to ask the teacher something?" He said this as a question.

"Sure man, whatever" Gipple said walking to his next class shaking his head.

Tidus nodded and went back into the room. He sat down next to Yuna and said, "Hey, ya' know you'll be late if you keep sitting here, right?"

Yuna just nodded and looked away.

"Listen, don't worry about anything Dona says 'kay. She's just jealous that's all, and this is where the effects of war happen most so that's why everyone acts like that," Tidus said trying to make her feel better.

Yuna wondered what he had meant but just nodded and got up. She tried to grab her bag but her burns kept her from moving them. Tidus smiled and helped her put it on her shoulder, and the two left the room.

"What class ya have next?" Tidus asked outside the room. They stopped and Yuna looked up at him.

"I don't remember, and I can't get my schedule out because it's in my pocket," Yuna said looking down. "I'll just go around and ask the teachers or something." Yuna started to walk of but Tidus grabbed her arm and pulled her back and reached in her pocket, making her blush and pulling out her schedule and looking at it.

"You have all the same as me except you don't have a career class, haven't picked it have you?" Tidus said folding the schedule and putting it back in Yuna's pocket making her blush once more. "Just follow me around till lunch and then we'll pick your career class 'kay?" Yuna nodded and followed Tidus to their next class. Yuna followed Tidus all morning until lunch.

AN: jus so ya'll know this ain my story it's e muja sn but she to chicken t out it up so this is hers but the sequel be mine k me very honest and nice cause me saved yunie in one of her stories lafh she was gonna kill her so me niceand saved her well anywho plz r&r even though it ain mine


	2. Me Sing?

Chapter two: Me sing?

Lunch

The final bell before lunch rang and everyone headed to the lunchroom. Yuna followed Tidus closely so not to get separated from him. When they got to the lunchroom the line was already out the other door on the other hall.

"Guess we go around, huh?" Tidus said motioning for her to follow. They went around to the other door and Tidus got in line, while Yuna got out of the way of people behind them. Tidus turned around.

"What are you doing? Get in line," He said getting out of his spot and going to where Yuna was standing.

"I'm not hungry," Yuna said looking at the wall, "I'll just go find Rikku and let her take me to look at the career classes while you eat," Just then as soon as she finished her sentence her stomach growled lightly.

"No really come on," Tidus said, "Let's go eat,"

"No really, I'm not hungry," Yuna said continuing to look at the wall.

"Well," Tidus said moving in front of the wall, "Your stomach tells me otherwise,"

"But Tidus, I can't go get something to eat, I can't carry a tray," Yuna said.

"Oh yeah forgot about that," Tidus said rubbing the back of his neck for just thinking about food and forgetting about Yuna's hands. "I'll carry it then," He said smiling, proud of himself for recovering.

"I still couldn't, I can't carry a tray or eat the things on it,"

"Uh why not, Tidus asked, "It's not that bad,"

"No, but my hands are, I have to pick up the food or use a fork, I can't do that remember?" She said holding up her hands.

"Yeah but what if…. Uh I…. Get you a milkshake or something like that," Tidus finally got out. "Something you don't really need your hands for?"

"Okay, but don't you have to pay to get a soda or milkshake, I don't have any money," She said walking towards the gym where Rikku said she would be earlier.

Tidus walked in front of her and made her stop, "Uh did you not hear the 'uh I' in the stuttering sentence?"

"I don't have any money at home to pay you back," Yuna said trying to walk away again.

"You don't have to pay me back, I owe Rikku some money so this can be my way to pay her back just tell her 'Tidus don't owe you any money now' and you won't have to," Tidus said in one breath. Yuna smiled and nodded reluctantly and followed Tidus back to the lunch line. After they got their food they went to a table near a bulletin board. After Yuna had sat down, Tidus gave her, her milkshake and then he stood and ripped a piece of paper from the board and gave it to Yuna.

"Look, here are you're choices for career classes," he said pointing down the list at each one. "If you ask me I think you should try this one," Tidus put his finger on one of the choices and smiled and looked at her.

"You're kidding right?" Yuna asked after she had nearly choked on her milkshake. "Singing? Are you crazy?"

"No I think you could do it," Tidus said seriously.

"My career, not yours, why don't you go do it?" Yuna asked him. "You haven't even known me that long, how can you say anything?"

"Haha you're so funny but no seriously, it might be fun?" Tidus said.

"I don't know. I don't think it's such a good idea. What if I mess up?" Yuna asked childishly.

"Don't worry about it, let's just finish eating and get ready for next period kay?" Tidus said finishing off his fries. He waited on Yuna to finish and they left for the halls.

"What locker number?" Tidus asked as they entered the locker hall.

"247," Yuna said, "28-6-and um I think 58 or 48"

"Okay got it," Tidus said as he walked up to her locker. "Oh yeah anything in here I don't need to see?" He asked.

"No," She said simply.

Tidus opened her locker and grabbed her books and put some in. After Tidus put Yuna's bag back on her shoulder, she followed him outside to the courtyard.

"Why are we here?" Yuna asked as they sat on a bench.

"Well, lunch don't end for another ten minutes so I thought we could come sit out here," Tidus said pulling a candy bar out of his jacket pocket. He looked over at Yuna and asked, "Want some?"

Yuna smiled and held up her hands. Tidus hit himself in the head and then mentally kicked himself and told himself to remember Yuna's hands and then put the candy back in his jacket pocket.

"Can I ask you something?" Tidus asked kind of nervously.

Yuna nodded and asked, "What?"

"Remember when Dona said something about your dad being Lord Braska. Is that true?" Tidus asked. Yuna looked down and he suddenly wished he hadn't asked anything. "You don't have to tell me anything. I was just curious,"

"No, it's okay. It's true though, he is my father," Yuna said.

"Why did you come here though?" Tidus asked. "There are better places in Spira 'ya know,"

"I just wanted to get away before…." She started with a slight frown.

"Before what?"

"Nothing, forget I said anything," Yuna said putting on a smile.

"Okay," Tidus said with a shake of his head, "Let's go, the bell's about to ring,"

The two walked to the door of their next class.

After lunch: Science class

Yuna and Tidus had done the same thing in every class so far. Tidus would write down anything Yuna needed, while she answered the questions that Tidus asked her. The only problems they hit were when Dona would come over and start talking about Yuna.

"How can you be helping the daughter of Braska? You do know she's a half-breed right?" Dona said trying to get Tidus away from her.

"Do you think I care, I'm not racist against Al Bhed like you okay, Gipple's Al Bhed ya know." Tidus said keeping his body turned away from Dona.

"She's probably a whore too ya know being that famous and the fact that they're so rich. How do you think they got all that money?" Dona said smiling at Tidus' back where Yuna could see.

Anger surged through Tidus at Dona's words and he suddenly found himself standing and looking down at her. "Will you shut the hell up already, Yuna's not like that because she hardly talks anyway, so I'm pretty sure she's not gonna go up to someone and say 'Hi I'm Yuna and wanted to know if you wanted to sleep with me.' So stop confusing her with yourself" Tidus said and then finished his tirade with, "_oui tysh pedlr_," Dona just gave a dumb look.

Yuna had just sat there while Dona had talked about her thinking Tidus would rethink everything and just leave. Tears had been forming in her eyes until Tidus stood up. Her tears disappeared and she could only give a small smile as Dona left them alone.

Tidus sat back down and looked at Yuna. She looked at him and smiled and then said, "The next one is C," Tidus just stared at her for a while and then put the next answer on their class work.

Hallways:

Tidus and Yuna just stood at the door to Yuna's next class, her career class. Tidus was waiting for her to finally go in but she just stood there.

"Just go in there already," Tidus said, smiling at Yuna's nervousness.

"I can't, maybe I should do art or something," Yuna said heading away from the door. Tidus ran in front of her and stopped her.

"Listen, we have like a minute before the bell rings, and I'm late for blitz. Just go try it and if you don't like it we'll find you something else tomorrow kay?" Tidus said and turning her around pushed her to the door, opened it and pushed her in.

Music room:

The only one in the room was a young, brunette whose hair fell carelessly down her back, female, teacher, who was typing away at her computer. She noticed Yuna and said, 'Sorry, boyfriend," She got up and walked over to Yuna. "I'm Miss Casaluce, but you can just call me Lenne, I don't like formalities that much," She held out her hand for Yuna to shake. Yuna shook her hand and bit her lip.

"I'm Yuna," She said louder than she usually did. "Is this the music room?" She asked in a quieter tone.

"Ah, Yuna, Tidus came and told me about you earlier in 5th period," She said folding her arms.

"_That's where he went? He told me he went to get something out of his locker." _Yuna thought to herself.

"You spoke louder than he said you would, he said I'd probably need to stand right next to you to hear you," Lenne said. "So you want to sing?"

"Sorta, I'm trying because Tidus said he thought I could do it, but I'm not so sure," Yuna said avoiding Lenne's eyes.

"Well let's see how you do. Over here," Lenne and Yuna went over to the microphone and Lenne gave Yuna a piece of paper as she sat down at the piano.

Blitzball practice near end of period.

Tidus had just gotten out of the sphere pool as he walked over to his coach.

"Hey can I leave early, I have to go get the new girl and she's coming out of her career class just down the hall," Tidus said waiting for his coach to probably scream.

"Go ahead, ya," His coach said patting him on the back. His coach, Wakka was also a buddy of his. He was usually easygoing.

Tidus was walking towards the gym doors to go back into the building when Gipple came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

"Dude, you're gaga aren't you?" Gipple said smiling his usual 'ha I got ya' smile.

"What, over who?" Tidus said stupidly.

"That Yuna chick you've been dragging around all day," Gipple said shaking his head, "You know you are,"

"So what if, please note the if, I was what would be your problem with it," Tidus said with a cocky smile.

"I have no problem, just making sure you're going out with a whore, dude that's wrong," Gipple said, "You haven't skipped a period and ya' know, did any…"

"Woah. Woah. What did you call her? Who told you she was a whore? Cause whoever said has some serious issues? Who said that?" Tidus asked Gipple as he got angry at what his friend had just said.

"She's not? Better go tell everyone that, Dona hadn't shut up about that since lunch. She made it up?" Gipple asked.

"Yeah, Yuna is not a… well she's not okay," Tidus said. Later, he would need to find Dona and straighten this out, but it would have to wait. "Look, I have to go get Yuna, see ya," Tidus walked out of the indoor pool and broke out into a run as he entered the halls, slipping on a couple turns. When he reached the door to the music room, he sat down next to it against the wall to think.

_Why am I helping her so much? Maybe I am crazy over her. Somebody shoot me now! But I can't say no to her. She's just so innocent. Maybe if I…. Never mind, I can't think things like that, I'm Tidus not some guy like Sora or something. Ya seen the way that kid looks at Kairi, woah, get a life. Man do I have a headache. I do care too much. _

After a few minutes of waiting, the bell finally rang, and Tidus walked in the door running into Yuna.

"Sorry," Tidus said as he let her go out the door. He got in front of her and they walked to their next class in silence. When they got to the room, Yuna followed Tidus to the back of the room, where he sat down. Yuna sat down beside him and looked at him for a minute, something didn't seem right.

"Are…You okay?" She asked with concern.

" It's nothing," Tidus just said looking at the wall behind her.

"Well," She said, copying what he did earlier by blocking the wall, "Your attitude says differently."

He gave her a smile and said, "I'm just debating on if I should tell you something or not,"

"What?" Yuna asked.

"Dona's spreading rumors that you're, a whore and that is why you're hanging out with me, because you're desperate and that is why your dad is rich or something like that," Tidus winced at the end of his sentence like he had seen Yuna do while he was talking.

"I thought you said to ignore Dona," Yuna said with a mist gathering over her eyes.

"Yeah, but you can't ignore the whole school," Tidus said closing his eyes so he didn't have to look at her. Just as Yuna was about to say something, the teacher walked in.

"We'll talk about it later okay?" Yuna said with a crack in her voice.

They went through the period without talking. The final bell rang and they got up to leave. They went to the locker hall and Tidus got Yuna's homework out and she followed him to his own. He finished up and then went to the school exit.

"Alright, now what are we gonna do Yuna?" Tidus asked. "Dona isn't going to let it go."

"I don't know, maybe…" Yuna started.

"Yunie!" Rikku ran up to the two of them. "Where were you at lunch and why is Dona spreading rumors about you, and why the hell are you with Tidus?" Rikku asked in one small breath.

"Um at lunch I was with Tidus, Dona's spreading rumors cause I was with Tidus all day, and because he's nice and he's helped me." Yuna said holding up her hands. Tidus just stood beside Yuna with his mouth shut, afraid to say something to interrupt.

"Yunie, I was looking all over for you during breaks," Rikku said, "I ran up and down the halls 550,555 times, I think,"

"I'm sorry, Rikku," Yuna said hanging her head down.

"Oh it's okay, least you were with Tidus and not someone like Bickson from that other school," She shuddered at the mention of the name.

"Uh, do you have to go?" Tidus asked looking down at Yuna.

Yuna looked at Rikku and Rikku sighed and asked, "Hey, T, wanna come over tonight?"

Tidus smiled and looked at Yuna who was smiling at Rikku who was looking at both of them and shaking her head.

"Well, Yuna, who are you riding with? Him or me?" Rikku asked.

"Um…I uh don't…know," Yuna said looking at Tidus and then at the wall of the school.

Tidus smiled and stepped in front of her, "Well your eyes tell me differently,"

Yuna sighed and smiled, then asked, "Rikku, can I ride with Tidus? Please?"

Rikku nodded and walked over to her pink bug and climbed in, started the engine and drove off.

Tidus led Yuna over to his yellow sports car and got in. Tidus was waiting for Yuna to get in; he opened his door and got out to look over the car. Yuna smiled and held up her hands. Tidus groaned dramatically and went around and opened her door. She got in and Tidus shut the door and walked around to the other side and got in. Tidus cranked the car up and turned on the A/C. He looked over at Yuna.

"Haven't you been hot all day?" He asked putting his attention back on the road.

"Yes, but I don't have any t-shirts except for the one I sleep in and it's my brother's and it's way to big" Yuna rolled down her window to get more air. "I'm just glad the school's air condition was on high."

"Why don't you have any t-shirts?" Tidus asked looking over at her.

"It was cold in Bevelle, never warm enough to wear a T-shirt," Yuna said, "Rikku's are too small cause she wears the skin tight ones."

"You want to wear one of mine?" Tidus asked. "Just for now I mean, ya' know, lounge wear."

"I guess so, its way too hot," Yuna said.

Tidus pulled over on the side of the street and turned and dug through one of the bags in the back seat. He pulled out a green shirt with "Now you know," printed on it. He tossed it on her head and turned back around in the seat. She looked at it for a while and then looked at him.

"What? It's clean, I swear," Tidus said putting his hands up in defense.

She smiled and said, "It's not that it's just that, I can't wear it because we're in your car and my hands,"

"I'll help you put it on," Tidus said with a shrug. Yuna opened her mouth a little in confusion. "I helped Rikku once when she got sunburn at the beach, bra, bikini, same difference." Yuna nodded and Tidus closed his eyes as he pulled the sweater she had on off, and threw it in the back. With his eyes open, he took the green shirt and slipped it on over her head. It was a little big, but not too big.

"I'd be wearing that now, but it shrunk in the dryer. It looks good on you, just keep it kay?" Tidus said turning the car back on and driving down Rikku and Yuna's street. They pulled up in the driveway beside Rikku's car. Yuna was trying to get out of the car, but Tidus grabbed her arm.

"I forgot to ask. How'd the career class go? New class or was it okay?" Tidus asked.

"Okay, she said I was really good" Yuna said smiling, glad that Tidus remembered to ask her about it.

"Cool," Tidus said. Tidus got out and went around to open the door for Yuna. For once, Yuna led the way up to the door. She looked at him and he nodded and opened the door. They stepped into the small family room. Yuna dropped her bag on the coach and motioned for Tidus to do the same and follow her into the kitchen.

"What took you guys so long?" Rikku asked as she came down the steps. She was already back in her pajamas; she hopped down the last two and went over to the fridge. "You guys thirsty?"

"Yeah," they said simultaneously.

"Lemonade, or Dr. Pepper?" Rikku asked.

Lemonade," Yuna said.

"Same here," Tidus said.

Rikku got them both their glasses of lemonade and sat at the table.

"Uh, oh yeah, Yuna how did you eat lunch?" Rikku asked wiggling her fingers to show she meant her hands.

"I bought her a milkshake, which means I owe you nothing for feeding your cousin," Tidus said nudging Yuna. Yuna just sat there looking at her glass. "Yuna?"

"Uh?" Yuna said snapping out of her daze. _My head is killing me. Why did it get so bad all of a sudden, it wasn't like this earlier?_

"You okay?" Tidus asked. Yuna nodded and got up and walked into the living room. She lay down on the couch, and yawned. Tidus walked in and crouched down next to her. "You sure you're okay?" He put his hand on her forehead, and sudden warmth spread throughout his hand.

"I feel sick," Yuna said as she reached for his hand.

"Oh shit," Tidus said as he held her hand and felt his own forehead with the other.

Yuna looked at him and closed her eyes. She started crying and her breathing started getting faster and Tidus wasn't sure what was happening. "Rikku! Rikku get in here!" Tidus yelled.

"What do you…" Rikku said as she walked in, she looked at Yuna and Tidus' face and ran over to the couch. "What's wrong with her?"

"I dunno she just came in here and her forehead's on fire and she started breathing faster,"

"Well don't just sit here, stupid, go call 911 or something!" Rikku said and Tidus got up and ran into the kitchen while Rikku felt Yuna's forehead for herself. "Not again,"


	3. Hospital

Luca Hospital 12:00 am

Voices. His voice.

"She'll be fine though, right?" Tidus' voice said.

"She should feel better in a couple of hours," the voice of an old man said.

Yuna opened her eyes and saw the white ceiling of the hospital room. She groaned as she tried to sit up making Tidus look at her.

"Yuna?" Tidus said walking over to her.

"Hey" she said with a smile. She put her right hand to her head using her left to prop up on. "My head hurts," She looked at Rikku who was knocked out right beside her. "Why is she asleep?"

"Well one it's twelve o'clock at night and two it was my turn to watch you," Tidus said.

"What happened?" Yuna asked.

"You're fine, they said you just had a panic attack from like a lack of food. Did you eat at all the day before school?" Tidus asked, his hand went over to her head. "Still hot."  
"No, I didn't," Yuna said covering her head with the sheets. _More like a few days, he's gonna be mad._ Tidus pulled them down.

"Why not?" Tidus asked a little anger showing in his voice. Why hadn't she?

"A lot of stuff happened," Yuna said looking at the wall.

"When Rikku told me to go call the hospital, I heard her say, 'Not again', what did she mean. This has happened before?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, I got real sick this one time and I didn't eat. And then I got better, but then this," Yuna said. After a long time of silence, she started thinking. _I wouldn't be here if I hadn't had to sneak one the ship. I haven't eaten since Friday. And why does Tidus care so much, I just met him today._ "Tidus, I want to go home," Yuna then started crying, and Tidus suddenly felt bad about asking anything.

"You want to go home," Tidus said nodding towards Yuna, "I'll go ask the doctors to let you go okay," Tidus got up and walked out of the room.

Yuna just closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

Tuesday Morning

"Yuna? Yuna, you need to get up," Tidus said lightly shaking Yuna. "C'mon, breakfast, and this time Rikku didn't set the stove on fire,"

Yuna slowly opened her eyes and Tidus gave her a confused look.

"Kay, I wanna wear your shirt today, the green one," Yuna said with a yawn and a smile as she sat up.

"Alright, I'll go get it, kay?" Tidus stood and left the room.

Yuna got up and looked at her still pained hands. _I can't get ready, I still need help with my hands or do I?_ Yuna tried to open her drawer, but the sting hurt too badly. Just then she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in," Yuna said. Tidus walked in and threw the shirt over Yuna's head and pushing her forward with little effort. He made a girlie scream as she squealed. She giggled lightly.

"Hey, hadn't got you to laugh yet. Score! One point for me!" Tidus said standing behind her. "Need help?"

"Yeah," Yuna said smiling.

Tidus got her clothes out and just helped her put her shirt and pants on. "Hey, Thursday, the blitz team has its first game of the season." He said as he tried to brush her hair, "How do you want this?"

Yuna smiled and said, "Just leave it. Why are you telling me about the game?" She said smiling.

"You'll come right?" Tidus asked. "Please?" He asked as he turned her to look at him.

"Sure," Yuna said.

Tidus and Yuna headed down the stairs after Tidus helping Yuna with her shoes.

Rikku was already eating, and Tidus and Yuna's food was on the counter. Tidus walked over and grabbed both plates and sat them both on the table. Yuna sat down next to where he put his food. He looked at her and moved hers next to his.

"Rikku, feed your cousin," Tidus said sitting down next to Yuna.

"Nope, I'm finished," She said as she got up. "Looks like you have to do it,"

"You guys planned this didn't you, I bet Yuna's hands aren't even burnt," He said jokingly.

"Sure we did." Rikku said, "Though that isn't a bad idea. To the stove!" She said smiling.

"What? Gonna follow Gipple around like a dog like Yuna did with me? Have him do every little thing for ya. Do your classwork, open your locker, every little thing, " Tidus said in a fake irritated tone. Yuna looked up at him, looking hurt she got up. "Woah, Yuna I was kidding," Tidus said as he got up and walked over to her. "Really didn't mean it I was trying to make Rikku look stupid, even though it's not a hard thing to do, I'm sorry," Tidus said with his arms on her shoulders to keep her from moving away from him.

"Hey, I'm not easy to stupid make look," Rikku said turning to face the two of them.

"Did you hear what you just said?" Tidus said still with his arms on Yuna's shoulders.

Rikku was silent then her mouth opened wide and she hit herself in the head with her hand. "Stupid English!"

"Yeah, my point," Tidus said. "Look Yuna, I'm sorry okay?"

Yuna nodded and went back to the table. Tidus sighed and went to the table as well. Yuna then picked up her fork and started eating herself. Tidus looked over at her.

"Yuna? What the hell?" Tidus asked as he took the fork away from her.

"Give it back!" Yuna yelled, she had tears in her eyes from her hands and she turned away from Tidus. "I'm not hungry anymore,"

"Yuna, look at your damn hands, you're rubbing the damn fork against the damn burn, that's gonna make it worse" Tidus said angrily. "Do you want your hands to get better? You could ruin your hands if it gets infected or something. It bled too much, when it was burnt! Okay, now that would really put you in tears, stop crying and chill!"

"Leave me alone!" Yuna yelled. "Just leave me alone, please?"

"Yuna, it's your damn hands, okay?" Tidus said, putting down the fork. In a softer tone he said, "I just don't want you using your hands,"

"How about you mind your own business," Yuna said in a whisper.

"I can hear you remember?" Tidus said.

Tears were once again forming in Yuna's eyes but it wasn't because of her hands. She looked over at the wall so he wouldn't see.

Tidus looked at her and said, "I'm sorry,"

"Sure you are," Yuna said with her voice cracking.

Rikku who had been silent while Yuna and Tidus had fought, then said, "Um it's kinda time to go you two,"

"Rikku be quiet," Tidus said softly.

Rikku just nodded and went to get Tidus and Yuna's bags.

The two of them just sat there in silence.

"I'm sorry, too," Yuna said then breaking the silence between the two of them.

"**What for?" Tidus asked, "You didn't do anything,"**

"I got mad at you for no reason though and you were right, that would hurt a lot worse," Yuna said smiling.

" Of course, I'm always right. And yeah you did, so now I'm mad at you," Tidus said turning away from her.

"Wait, are you really?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"No of course not, jeez you believe everything," Tidus said laughing at Yuna.

"That's cause I trust you I didn't expect you to lie to me," Yuna said seriously.

"Well, sorry, but Rikku's right we need to get going now," Tidus said with a smile, "And I'll help you finish eating." Tidus helped Yuna find a spot on her hands where the burn had healed up a bit, showed her how to hold the fork so it wouldn't move elsewhere. It slipped every now and then making Yuna wince when it touched her hand. Yuna finished eating and Rikku came back in the room with all of their bags on her shoulder.

"You guys all happy now?" Rikku asked dropping their bags on the floor.

They nodded and walked over to grab their bags. Tidus again, helps Yuna with hers. They all went out the door with Yuna stopping in-between Tidus' and Rikku's car. She looked at both of them.

"See you there Yuna," Tidus said climbing in his car, seeing Yuna was trying to make a decision between Rikku and himself.

Yuna looked at him and nodded, and then walked over to Rikku's car looking away from the both of them. Tidus started his car and was about to pull out of the driveway when Rikku held up a hand for him to wait. Rikku then walked over to Yuna.

"You don't want to ride with Tidus?" Rikku asked.

"He doesn't want me too," Yuna said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"If he didn't don't you think he would have pulled off already?" Rikku asked motioning towards Tidus who was messing with his radio.

"Yeah, but…." Yuna started.

"Yeah but nothing," Rikku said. "If you want to ride with him just go okay"

Yuna nodded and hugged her cousin and turned to Tidus. He gave her a strange look as she walked over to him with a smile. She stopped next to the passenger's seat of the car and waited. Tidus sighed, and reached over the seat and opened Yuna's door. She got in and Tidus reached over and shut it. He turned his car on and pulled out of the driveway with Rikku right behind him. While he drove, he took out his phone and dialed Gipple's number. It rang for a while until Gipple finally answered.

"Hey," Tidus said. "I was at Rikku's. No we didn't. I was with Yuna; she was at the hospital until like five this morning. Seriously, I'm not lying. I told you Dona was lying about that so shut up already. Yeah. Will do, see ya,"

"He was talking about me being a…" Yuna started.

"No, he was uh yeah he was but, I told him to shut it yesterday, those rumors must be pretty bad, huh?" Tidus said with a little smile. Yuna looked at him with question.

"What's funny about that?" Yuna said in her normal quiet tone, only with a tad of hurt in her voice.

Noticing Yuna's tone, Tidus said, "It's not funny, it's just Dona's so jealous of you, is doesn't make any sense," He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"What's that mean?" Yuna asked.

"Nothing except that she has a reason to be, considering, you're a whole lot smarter, more fun, prettier…" Tidus said with another shrug and a smile.

"Okay, I get it," Yuna said with a smile. "But…. Never mind,"

Tidus just sighed. They drove in silence for a while until they reached the school and Tidus parked in the school parking lot. Yuna waited for him to come open her door for her as he got out. He came around and as he opened it Yuna stepped out and let out a sigh.

"I feel bad," Yuna said letting Tidus put her bag on her shoulder.

"Do you need to see the nurse?" Tidus asked with as much concern as possible.

"No, no, it's just that you're helping me and all that like you said about every little thing," Yuna said shaking her head.

"I'm okay with it. I mean it's not like I'm carrying ya around or something," He said with a smile. Rikku got out of her car and walked into the building with a wave to them and nothing else.

The two of them walked into the school and went to Yuna's locker first. Tidus was grabbing things from Yuna's bag and putting them in the locker when he heard Yuna gasp.

"What is it?" Tidus asked looking around.

"I didn't do my homework, I'm gonna be in big trouble when Uncle Cid finds out," Yuna said in a worried tone.

"You were in the hospital, they'll let you make it up," Tidus said with an amused smile, "They gave me an excuse for ya," His smile disappeared as a thought hit him. "Though they probably won't let me off the hook that easily."

"But you were with me," Yuna said as Tidus shut her locker and walked over to his. "They'll let you make it up right?"

"Not a chance," Tidus said grabbing his stuff. "Don't worry about it, it's only a couple of zeros."

"That could really bring down your grade though," Yuna said worriedly.

"Yeah, but just don't worry about though, I'll do some extra credit or something," Tidus said with a shrug.

"But Mrs. Taylor said one of those assignments counted as two test grades," Yuna said. Tidus just shrugged and shut his locker.

They walked towards their first class. The bell signaling it was time to head to class hadn't even rang when they got there. They stepped in and noticed the only ones in the room were Sora and Kairi. Tidus led Yuna to the back of the room next to Sora.

"Yeah, that doesn't make any sense at all huh?" Sora was asking Kairi as Yuna and Tidus sat down.

Kairi did nothing to react to Sora's question. She just sat looking away from him. Yuna smiled at how she had did the same to Tidus' question yesterday. Sora just turned away from her to Tidus.

"She pretty difficult," Sora said with a sigh.

"Yeah, she reminds me of someone else," Tidus said directing his gaze towards the girl behind him. Yuna just smiled and shook her head as she watched Kairi.

"Hey, have you and her ya knowed yet? Dona said it would be easy to get her to," Sora whispered in Tidus' ear.

"Man, shut the hell up, she's not like that, alright?" Tidus yelled as he stood and pushed Sora back.

"Sorry, jeez, the way you're being so defensive about it makes me think she is," Sora said jokingly.

"Sora," Tidus said dropping his voice to a whisper he sat down and said, "You might want to shut up,"

Yuna just sat and listened as they talked about her. She couldn't help but feel sad, until Tidus told Sora off, making her feel guilty about making the two fight. Yuna got up and walked over to a desk near Kairi. She decided to start a conversation to get her mind off of the rumors.

"Hey," Yuna said quietly enough for only Kairi to hear.

"Hi," Kairi said simply.

"Do you like Sora?" Yuna asked, as it was the first thing that popped into her head.

Kairi just gave a small smile and nodded, but then put her finger to her mouth to tell Yuna to keep it hush, hush. Yuna nodded and smiled at Kairi's actions.

"Do you like him?" Kairi asked pointing to Tidus. Yuna turned around and looked at Tidus who gave her a little wave. She returned the gesture and shook her head.

"No, he's just a friend," Yuna said simply.

"Right," Kairi said sarcastically.

"I'm serious!" Yuna said smiling playfully.

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus said motioning for her to return to his side. Yuna gave him a smile and Kairi a wave and got up and walked over to him.

"Yeah?" Yuna asked as she sat down.

"Nothing," Tidus said with a shrug.

"Can I ask you something?" Yuna asked. Tidus just nodded. "Is Sora single?"

"Don't tell me you like him," Tidus said with a smile.

"No, I just wanted to know," Yuna said, "What did you want to say?"

"I told you nothing," Tidus said with another shrug.

"Then why did you call me over here?" She asked.

"Just to mess with you, that and look out the door," Tidus said pointing to the door. Yuna looked out the door and saw Mr. Deaton outside talking to another teacher.

"Oh, thanks," Yuna said noticing she would have gotten in trouble if she hadn't been in her seat. Tidus just nodded as the bell rang and the other students walked in.

Class went by slowly. Tidus and Yuna went to their classes and finally made it to language arts before lunch. Tidus and Yuna were sitting together and Mrs. Taylor was collecting homework when she came to the two of them.

"Homework?" She asked holding out her hand.

"I was in the hospital until five this morning," Yuna said, Tidus held out the excuse the doctor gave him for Yuna.

"Thank you," She said taking it from him. "And how about you, Mr. Clark?"

"I uh, um," Tidus stuttered. "Don't have it on me?"

"You do realize you could fail this class if you don't turn it in today,"

"So, I don't care," Tidus said with a shrug.

"You will when you're kicked off the blitz team," She said sharply, "Do you have it or not?"

"No way, you can't do that!" Tidus said sitting up.

"No, but you're coach can,"

"He was with me," Yuna said before she could even think about her words. "Please let him make it up," Yuna said. "I asked him to stay with me, I didn't want to be alone, it wasn't his fault, it's not fair,"

"Is that true?" Mrs. Taylor asked Tidus.

"Yeah, I mean yes ma'am," Tidus said with a sound of relief in his voice.

"Fine, both of you, I want it tomorrow," She said walking away from the two of them.

Tidus gave a sigh and looked at Yuna. "What were you thinking you could have gotten in trouble for that ya know," He shook his head. "She never lets anyone talk to her like you just did, you'd have to say ma'am or something. She's strict you know?"

"Yeah, but you're still on the blitz team right?" Yuna whispered with a smile. Tidus gave her a smile and nodded. "You owe me now,"

"No, I don't, remember yesterday, and today, I'm still copying your notes for your little hurt hands," Tidus said.

"So," Yuna said with a shrug.

"You two," Mrs. Taylor said pointing to them, "Do you want detention?"

They both shook their heads. Mrs. Taylor turned back to the board. Tidus and Yuna looked at each other and smiled. They went through the period without talking and finally the lunch bell rang. 


	4. Leave Me Alone

Chapter four: Leave me alone

"I'm so hungry," Tidus said as Yuna and him sat down at a table.

"Me too," Yuna said as she smiled as Tidus started eating. "Um, can you help me find that place on my hand where the burn has healed?" She asked holding up her hands.

Tidus quit eating and walked around to Yuna's side of the table. He was looking around on her hands for the healed area when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Gipple, Sora, and Riku.

"Don't mind if we join do ya man?" Gipple said sitting down next to Yuna not even waiting for Tidus' reply. Sora and Riku went around to the other side where Tidus left his food and sat down.

"No, not now, since you've sat down already," Tidus said turning back to Yuna's hand who was just staring at her tray. "Here, it's right here," Tidus put her hand in front of her and showed her where it was after wrapping it back up.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Yuna said getting up.

Tidus grabbed her shoulders and said, "You can't leave, until I do, I carry your tray," He lightly pushed her back down and she just sat looking away from the people around her.

"You ain't got nothing to worry 'bout," Gipple said, "We're not that bad, just as bad as him," He pointed to Tidus.

"Yeah," Riku and Sora said at the same time.

Tidus sat beside Yuna after sliding his tray next to hers. He leaned in and whispered, "Sorry, I'll hurry." Yuna just nodded.

"What you two talking about?" Gipple asked.

"Nothing," Tidus said as he continued to eat.

Riku suddenly busted out laughing. Everybody turned to look and saw Dona whispering something in Sora and Riku's ears. Riku was laughing but Sora looked at Tidus with uneasy eyes. Tidus got up and walked around to Dona. He grabbed her by her arm and led her away.

"Listen, stop saying all those things about Yuna," Tidus said in an angry voice.

"How do you know that's what I said?" Dona asked.

"I just do, so cut it out, she feels like shit when you do that, she hasn't did anything to you," Tidus said.

"Why? I would think you wouldn't care," Dona said messing with her nails.

"Well I do and you need to stop, okay, everyone's treating her like shit because of you," Tidus said in a harsh voice.

"Whatever, she's not even worth it," Dona said, she pulled her arm from Tidus' grasp and walked off.

Tidus sighed and went back to the table. Yuna was still looking at her tray. Tidus felt bad about what had just happened, but then cheered up a bit when he saw Gipple trying to make Yuna feel better. Gipple was poking her arm as he said random things like 'chocobo' or 'chocolate cookies.' He sat down next to her and looked at her face, she had a mist over her eyes like she wanted to cry but she didn't. Tidus sighed and got up, he walked over to a food machine and got out some money. He bought a nutri-grain bar and a drink and walked over and stuffed it in his bag. He picked it up and Yuna's, and put them on his back. He picked up their trays and said, "C'mon," Yuna got up and walked with Tidus. He threw their trash away, put the trays away and Tidus led her to their lockers, they got their stuff and he walked to the courtyard where they had been yesterday. He reached in his bag and pulled out the bar and drink and put them next to Yuna. Then he leaned over and put his head in his hands.

"Are you okay?" Tidus asked, looking up at her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yuna said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but I think she'll stop," Tidus said as he opened her drink. "Need help?"

"No, I think my hands are getting better," Yuna said as she took the drink from him. Her hands hurt a little but the burn was healing considering she hadn't used her hands much and the cream they had been putting it. "How much do I owe you?"

"For what the food?" Tidus said as Yuna looked down towards the drink and bar. "No, you owe me jack, hurry up and eat the bell's about to ring," Tidus said as he stood.

"Where are you going?" Yuna said as she looked towards Tidus' back, he was walking inside the building.

"Don't worry about it I'll see you later okay," Tidus said with a wave.

"Tidus!?" Yuna yelled as he entered the building. Yuna grabbed her bag and stuffed her food in it, which hurt her hands considering how much it had in it, and ran after him. She caught up with him and he just kept on walking.

"Are you mad at me or something," Yuna asked, Tidus stopped and turned to look at her for a while and then just kept on walking. "Tidus?" Yuna grabbed his arm. "What did I do?"

"Yuna let go of me now, go follow someone else right now," Tidus said, his voice was as harsh as it was when he talked to Dona. Yuna let her hands drop, Tidus continued to walk towards the office. Yuna took a deep breath and followed him. They both walked through the halls with Yuna only a little ways behind him. Tidus stopped and turned around.

"Yuna…Stop following me, now go to the damn class before the bell rings, if you don't go now, you'll wish you had later," Tidus said in the same tone as before.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuna asked close to tears, Tidus had never talked to her the way he was now.

"Yuna go to damn class," Tidus said in a more harsh tone.

"Fine, see you later, okay? Bye," Yuna said mustering up a meek smile.

Tidus stared at her in disbelief at what she had said "Yuna…" Tidus started his tone becoming softer.

"Bye," Yuna turned around and walked off.

"Dammit," Tidus said hitting himself in the head. Tidus just turned around and headed to the office.

When Yuna got to class she looked around and saw the seats Tidus and her sat in yesterday. She walked over and sat her stuff down.

"Where's your boyfriend, slut?" Dona said as she walked over and sat beside Yuna.

"Please just leave me alone Dona," Yuna said laying her head on the top of her hands.

"Oh baby get dumped? Hadn't even been a day yet huh?" Dona said with a laugh.

"Leave me alone!" Yuna said standing and walking over to another desk with her bags in her hands. She was in tears when she sat the stuff down on the desk from the heavy weight of the bag on her hands. The bell rang and all the other students entered the room. Gipple came in and saw Yuna but no Tidus, he walked over and sat next to her.

"Where's T?" Gipple asked, "What you crying about?"

"I don't know where he is," Yuna said and then she held up her hands to Gipple.

"Oh, why is the bandage coming off?"

"From where I carried my bag with my hands, it rubbed against the burnt spots," Yuna said and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Oh, need some help?" Gipple asked. Yuna nodded and he wrapped her hands back up.

The tardy bell rang and the teacher shut the door. Yuna looked at Gipple and smiled.

"Um since Tidus isn't here, could you help me?" Yuna asked in her soft tone.

"Sure, just tell T he has to do my homework for this class, alright?" Gipple said with a cocky smile.

Halfway through the period, Yuna was reading from a textbook, when the intercom came on.

"Mr. Sater?" The voice said.

"Yes?"

"Could you please send Dona Eller and Yuna Farber to the office with their things?"

"They're on their way,"

"Thank you,"

"You two go to the office," Mr. Sater said.

Gipple helped Yuna put all her stuff in her bag and then put it on her shoulder like he had seen Tidus do where it wouldn't fall. Dona and Yuna exited the room.

"I don't know what the hell you did, Farber, but if I'm in trouble I'll make you regret the day you came to this school," Dona said in her usually tone when she talked to Yuna.

"I don't know why were going up there," Yuna said.

Dona just walked ahead leaving Yuna behind. When Yuna got to the office, all she could see was Dona opening the door to the office's conference room. She followed her into the room after talking to the secretary. Inside Tidus, Dona, the principal, Mr. Simpson, and the assistant principal, Mrs. Ruggiero sat around the table. Tidus looked up at her and motioned for her to come sit next to him. Yuna looked at him for a while and then went over and sat beside him.

"Well, the reason we called the two of you up here is because of what Mr. Clark has told us," Mrs. Ruggiero said.

"What?" Yuna said looking at Tidus.

"Ms. Dona, can we ask why you have being saying the things about Yuna?" Mrs. Ruggiero asked.

"She started it, since she got here she's been calling me a whore or slut or something," Dona said mustering up fake tears. "She's the one doing it,"

"Man, that's a load of crap, Yuna hadn't been here two whole days and you're saying things about her that aren't true!" Tidus yelled across the table.

"Mr. Clark, please settle down" Mr. Simpson said looking at Dona. "Ms. Dona, Tidus has already told us what you are saying to Ms. Yuna, and I'm going to have to give you a few days of ISS."  
What? It's a lie, Yuna's the one saying those things," Dona said, her fake tears drying from anger.

"Either way, this meeting is over," Mrs. Ruggiero said, "Yuna please let us know if this continues,"

Yuna nodded and looked over at Tidus. He looked at her and smiled, then stood, grabbing his bag and hers. He followed the others out of the room, with Yuna behind him.

"Why didn't you just tell me what you were doing?" Yuna asked as they walked behind Dona to their class.

"I was too mad at her," Tidus said pointing at Dona. "You're okay right?"

"Huh?" Yuna said cocking her head to one side.

"About me acting like I did then, at lunch," Tidus said.

"I thought I had did something, I couldn't concentrate at all during class, I was too busy trying to think of what I did," Yuna said as Dona turned and looked at them. They had reached the classroom and Dona was blocking the way to the door.

"This isn't over Farber, it's far from over. You'll regret the day you came to this school," Dona just said as she turned back around and opened the door and walked in with two of them behind her,

Tidus helped Yuna for the rest of the period, and then Tidus walked Yuna to Lenne's room.

"See you later," Tidus said, he walked over to Yuna and gave her bag to her.

"Bye," Yuna turned and entered the room.

Like yesterday, the room was empty except for Lenne. She was also on the computer again.

"Lenne?" Yuna said walking over to her desk.

"Oh, hi Yuna," Lenne said walking around from her desk.

"Is there no one else in this class beside me?" Yuna asked.

"No there's more, they just don't have it this period. By the way, I have some good news or some bad news depends on how you look at it," Lenne said motioning for Yuna to sit next to her on the bench in front of her desk.

"Next Wednesday, the school is holding a memorial for the soldiers in the war," Lenne said.

"Yeah?" Yuna said cocking her head to the side.

"So, Mr. Simpson, has asked me to pick a student to do a solo in the program and make a speech," Lenne said nodding.

"So?" Yuna said.

"So I chose you," Lenne said with a smile.

"What? Why me?" Yuna yelled in surprise

"Because you're good," Lenne said, "So let's practice,"

"But I didn't agree to it,"

"I bet it would really surprise Tidus," Lenne said trying to convince Yuna.

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure if I could do it," Yuna said.

"Well, at least try it okay?" Lenne said. Yuna nodded. "Alright let's get started."

After Tidus got out of the pool early, Wakka came up to him and grabbed him from behind.

"Wow, Wakka, I gotta go!" Tidus said trying to break free from Wakka's firm grip.

"Where you going?" Wakka asked as he let go of Tidus.

"To get Yuna," Tidus said heading towards the door.

"Oh the same one from yesterday?" Wakka asked.

"Yeah," Tidus yelled as he ran to the music room.

Chapter five: Leave me alone part 2

Tidus and Yuna had finished their last class, and were stopping at their lockers before they went to find Rikku. Tidus and Yuna finished and walked outside to the parking lot. Tidus looked around and then looked at Yuna.

"Do you see Rikku's car?" Tidus asked looking where the car had been this morning.

"Maybe she left?" Yuna said.

"Yeah, let's go,"

Tidus and Yuna got in the car and drove in silence until they reached the house only to see Rikku's car already in the driveway. They got out and walked into the house.

"Rikku!" Yuna yelled as she laid her things on the couch. Tidus did as she did, and followed her into the kitchen. Yuna walked over to the fridge and saw a note on the fridge that read.

'Gone to pick up pops at the docks, be back later' and it had a p.s. on the bottom that read, 'no funny business you two'

Yuna smiled at her cousin's words and turned to Tidus.

"I'm gonna go change my blue jeans into my shorts okay?" Yuna said bounding up the stairs. Tidus watched her go and then just sat down at the table. After a few minutes of Tidus sitting there the phone rang on the hook right next to the fridge.

"Could you get that?" Yuna yelled from the top of the stairs.

"Got it!" Tidus jumped up from his seat and grabbed the phone. "Hello?"

"Yeah, is Yuna there?" The voice said.

"Who is this?" Tidus asked, wondering who would call her.

"Shuyin, I'm her uh old boyfriend from Bevelle?" Shuyin said as a question.

"What do you mean boyfriend?" Tidus asked in confusion.

"I mean like, we did it, boyfriend, who the hell are you supposed to be? She's mine, so get the hell out of there or I'll come kick your ass, cause she better not be cheating!"

_BOYFRIEND! What the hell? I thought she was single! Cheating? Yuna doesn't seem like the type to cheat. But how else would this ass know her. Yeah, making me think she was single, stupid bitch._

"Hold on one damn second," Tidus said covering the phone. "YUNA!"

"Yeah?" She said coming down the stairs with a smile, "Who is it?"

"Some guy named Shuyin," Tidus said in a nasty tone.

"Oh no, what did he say?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"He said enough," Tidus said walking past her and slamming the phone in her hand.

"Oww, Tidus that hurt, my hands aren't completely healed," Yuna said with a mist gathering over her eyes. Yuna's hands were healing from her lack of using them and the medicine that was put on it every night but it still was quite painful.

"Tell Shuyin about your little hands, I could care less," Tidus said as he slammed the door. Yuna could hear his car starting, and pull out of the driveway. Yuna put the phone up to her ear.

"Shuyin what did you say to him?" Yuna asked with tears in her eyes.

"What did he do to you?" Shuyin asked threatening. "If he hurt you.."  
"He just walked out of the house, what did you say to him!" Yuna yelled into the phone.

"First of all who is he?" Shuyin asked.

"He's a friend," Yuna said. "What did you say to him, you didn't tell him about, you know the eng…" She started.

"No I just said I was your boyfriend," Shuyin said with regret, because as soon as he did, Yuna blew up on him.

"Why would you do that?"

"I was worried I didn't know who you had over there with you or what he was doing!" Shuyin yelled back.

"I don't need you to do that! I can handle myself," Yuna said, then she calmed down and asked, "So why did you call?"

"To check on you and everything. Is Uncle Cid there yet?"

"No, Rikku went to go get him."  
"Oh well dad still doesn't know,"

"Okay, I'll call later okay?"

"Alright, bye,"

"Bye," Yuna said then hung up the phone. She lay the phone down and sighed.

Yuna got up and went upstairs to Rikku's room. She looked around on her messy dresser where she found what she needed. Rikku's keys. She grabbed them and ran down the stairs. She ran outside to the pink bug and climbed in. She turned the car on and pulled out of the driveway. Even thought she didn't have her license, Yuna could drive thanks to Shuyin teaching her in the field of their old house they lived in. She was actually pretty good. She drove down the streets and pulled into the school parking lot. Praying Tidus was where she thought he was she ran into the gym doors that weren't locked until seven-thirty at night. Just like she had hoped there was Tidus swimming around the sphere pool, slamming the ball into as many targets as he could and as hard, breaking many. Yuna walked over to the edge and stood next to his bag that was tossed on the ground. Tidus was retrieving one of the blitz balls when he noticed she was there. She gave him a small wave and motioned for him to get out. Tidus just shook his head and turned back around swimming out of Yuna's sight. Yuna's heart dropped when Tidus swam out of her view telling her he wasn't going to be forgiving her anytime at soon. Yuna turned around and started walking towards the exit of the gym with a mist over her eyes, when she heard a whistle. She turned and saw a dripping wet Tidus running over to her.

"Look Tidus that wasn't my old boyfriend or anything, in fact I've never dated, it was my brother, Shuyin!" Yuna said her tears streaming down her face.

"Yuna please don't lie to me, we're still friends okay?" Tidus said shaking his head. "I just thought you were single, so don't lie to me okay? I shouldn't have got so mad about you having a boyfriend, I was jealous,"

"Tidus I'm not lying!" Yuna whined.

"Then why were you on the phone for so long with him?" Tidus said.

"Because I was yelling at him for saying that to you!" Yuna whined again.

"Will you stop whining you're getting damn annoying," Tidus said pushing Yuna away from him.

"Tidus please believe me, I'm not lying," Yuna said with fresh tears streaming down her face from his harsh words.

"Yuna…" Tidus started.

"Tidus…." Yuna started through tears, "I'm not lying. He's my brother, and I don't want you mad at me,"

"You swear you're not lying?" Tidus asked.

Yuna just nodded and said, "Why don't you believe me?"

"Cause he said, you guys kinda did it," Tidus said. "I was starting to believe Dona,"

"He was just trying to protect me," Yuna said wiping her tears from her eyes.

"Look, Yuna, I'm sorry about what I said a while ago," Tidus said looking guilty. "You're okay right?"

Yuna nodded and smiled, "We better go, Rikku's going to be mad when she finds out I took her car,"

"You drove here! Yuna are you damn crazy?" Tidus said, "What if the Yevs had pulled you over or something?"

"Well, they didn't did they?" Yuna said.

"No, but let's just go and drive in front of me, okay?" Tidus said running back and grabbing his bag and towel. Yuna headed out the door with Tidus behind her.

When they got back to the house, Uncle Cid's car that was usually in the garage, was outside where Rikku's car had been. Tidus and Yuna parked and got out of their cars. Tidus walked over to her and hugged her.

"What's this for?" Yuna asked as she blushed a bright crimson.

"For slamming the phone in your hands, I just remembered, I'm sorry," Tidus said stepping back to look her in the face.

"It's okay, the burns are healing and it only hurt in a few spots on my hand, but it did hurt somewhere else," Yuna said looking up at Tidus.

"You forgive me?"

"Yeah," Yuna said as she got out of Tidus' grasp and walked over to the door. Tidus followed and they went in to see Rikku and Cid sitting on the couch looking quite upset.

"Yuna, what in the name of Yevon where you thinking takin Rikku's car, you ain't got no license," Cid yelled as soon as he looked up.

"I know Cid, but I was…" Yuna started.

"Yunie, you better had not crashed my car, if you did oh you're in trouble!"

"I didn't crash your car Rikku," Yuna said with a laugh.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you missy, you're in some big trouble," Cid said, "I hope you don't want to do anything for the rest of the week or weekend,"

"But, I wanted to go to Tidus' game," Yuna said with a pout.

"Well, that's just too bad ain't it, honey you're grounded," Cid said.

"Please, Uncle Cid? Daddy never let me do anything like this," Yuna said sitting down next to Cid.

"Ehh, fine you can go, but don't think you won't be punished, little lady," Cid gave in.

Yuna hugged Cid, and ran over to Tidus, she took his hand and dragged him into the kitchen.

"I didn't get to tell you something, guess what I'm…" Yuna started only to be interrupted by Tidus' cell phone.

"One sec," Tidus said digging his phone out of his pocket. "Hello?"

"What are you doing? This party is great, you have to get over here!" Gipple yelled into the phone, loud enough for Yuna to hear.

"Uh, I'm kinda busy…." Tidus started.

"Man, ditch Yuna and get over here, it's important, you come win this prize and Yuna will love ya," Gipple whispered into the phone.

"Fine I'll see you there," Tidus said hanging his phone up and sticking it in his pocket. "I gotta go, I'll see you later, and don't forget to do that work for Mrs. Taylor, alright?" Tidus said heading towards the door.

"You have to do it too!" Yuna yelled at his back.

"I know, bye," Tidus said as he left the house.

Yuna sighed, and walked back into the living room and sat down next to Rikku. She slumped down on the couch and whined slightly.

"What's your problem, pops is letting you go," Rikku said poking her cousin's body.

"I wanted to tell him something, but he left before I could tell him," Yuna said turning to look at Rikku.

"Tidus and me got in another fight," Yuna said.

"Over what?" Rikku said taking her attention off the sphere screen.

"Shuyin called, and told Tidus he was my boyfriend and that we had," Yuna said and then whispered in Rikku's ear, "did you know,"

"What? Why would he do that?" Rikku asked out loud.  
"Do what?" Cid asked.

"Nothing," Yuna said, then whispered in Rikku's ear, "He was just being Shuyin,"

"Oh, too protective?" Rikku whispered.

Yuna nodded and turned to Cid who was watching them carefully.

"Uncle Cid? Will you make something to eat, so I don't burn my hands again because of Rikku's cooking?" Yuna asked.

"WHAT? Rikku how the heck did you do that? I swear you two get in more trouble than people in jail do all put together!"

"They're fine pops we put something on 'em. Yuna wasn't mad Tidus did everything for her and she liked it," Rikku finished her excuse sounding mischievous at the end.

"Whatever, you two stay in here were you can't burn the house down and I'll go fix some food," Cid said getting up.

Yuna and Rikku just looked at each other and shook their heads and continued to watch the sphere screen.

After supper, Yuna went straight up stairs to her bedroom and jumped on her bed. She turned of the lamp at her side and tried to fall asleep, soon leaving the day behind.


	5. Crazy Jealousy

Chapter Five: Crazy jealousy

Wednesday

Yuna woke up and climbed out of bed. She looked at the clock on the side of her bed and saw that she had a good half-hour before they would need to leave. Yuna got her clothes out and changed, once again having to wear a long sleeved shirt. She brushed her hair and teeth and ran down the stairs. When she got down there, she saw Rikku cooking again. Rikku noticed Yuna and smiled.

"Oh you're up, I was going to cook before I woke you up so I could burn my hands instead of burning yours," Rikku said as she sat the food down of the table.

"Haha," Yuna said sarcastically.

Rikku and Yuna finished and Rikku went upstairs to get ready. Yuna rushed over to her bag and finished the homework she hadn't done while waiting for Rikku. Rikku came down and laughed at Yuna for having to do her homework in such a rush. Yuna finished and they left the house. They didn't talk until they reached the school and were out of the car. Yuna looked around and saw Tidus' car with him in it looking through the bag that was in the back seat. She ran over and knocked on the window, making Tidus turn and hit his head on the rear view mirror. She laughed lightly as he opened the door.

"What do you want?" Tidus said in a irritated voice even though he wore a smile.

"Do you have any more t-shirts?" Yuna asked holding out her arms. "It's really hot,"

"You're not taking any more of my t-shirts," Tidus said as he leaned over the seat and grabbed a bag from the floorboard and held it behind his back.

"But it's real hot," Yuna said in a whimper.

"Exactly why I bought you a T-shirt," Tidus said giving her the bag. "You won't be stealing my clothes anymore."

Yuna opened the bag to where she could see what was inside. It was a light pink shirt with a flower on it, and in the bag there was also a small box. Yuna reached in and pulled it out. Before she opened it she looked at Tidus.

"What is it?" Yuna asked hesitating to open it.

"Something I got from that party last night," Tidus said with a smile.

Yuna sighed and opened the box, inside was a sapphire necklace with diamonds scattered around the edges. Yuna took the necklace from the box slowly as she examined it.

"Tidus? How did you afford this," Yuna asked looking at him as he got out of the car.

"I told you, I got it at that party," Tidus said with a smile. "You like?"

"I love it but how and why," Yuna just asked.

"I won it, a game of blitzball against the toughest high school team in Luca," Tidus said, he took the necklace from Yuna and slipped it around her neck and fastened it . "I thought you would like it and Gipple told me about it,"

"So…It was Gipple's idea?" Yuna asked looking down.

"No, he just suggested it to get me to go to the party, I thought you would like it so I entered and won!" Tidus said sounding proud of him self.

"Well, thank you, I really like it," Yuna said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Tidus said returning the smile.

"Ok, let's go inside so I can put this on, it's hot," Yuna said holding up the T-shirt.

Tidus nodded and they walked into the building. Tidus waited for Yuna outside the girl's restroom. She came out and they walked towards their lockers.

"Shirt looks good on you," Tidus said. "So does the necklace,"

"Thanks," Yuna said with a smile as they reached her locker.

Tidus was about to open Yuna's when she put her hand on the locker.

"I can do it now," She said as Tidus smiled and stepped away and let Yuna open the locker herself. She grabbed her things and shut it the locker with a light slam and followed Tidus to his. She was standing behind him, when he pushed her away, and she just looked at him.

"Sorry, private, you'll see tomorrow," Tidus said as he stuffed an envelope into his book bag.

"What is it?" Yuna asked, as she innocently walked over to him. Tidus let his guard down and loosened his grip on his bag. Yuna smiled and grabbed the bag from him and turned and held it to her chest, out of Tidus' reach.

"Man, that's cheating," Tidus said, as he tried to tickle Yuna to make her let go.

"No, it's not," Yuna said in between laughs. Yuna still held the bag, as he made her squirm and giggle, as he found the spots that should make her let go.

"Yeah, it is, now give it back," Tidus said as Yuna got out of his grasp and ran in between the students in the hall.

Tidus groaned and followed her, until Yuna made her way into a restroom.

"Okay, now that's cheating!" Tidus yelled as he pounded on the door.

Yuna just giggled as she opened the bag and pulled out the envelope. She opened the door and was going to throw Tidus the bag, but Tidus grabbed her arm and pulled her out. He held Yuna in one arm, with his bag in the other. Yuna finally just gave in after Tidus had dropped the bag and had both of his arms around her. She dropped the envelope down her shirt and crossed her arms.

"Yuna? What the heck?" Tidus said as he put his hands on his head.

"It'll stop you from getting it back," Yuna said with a smile.

"Oh yeah, like that'll stop me," Tidus said stepping closer to Yuna.

Yuna quirked an eyebrow as if to say 'It better stop you.'

"I'm kidding, we're in school, I'm not getting suspended," Tidus said, putting his arms up in defense. "But if we weren't in school…"

Yuna's eyes widened and she turned and walked towards the classroom, with Tidus behind her wearing a smile. They got to the classroom and went to their regular seats, near the back of the room. Tidus just stared at Yuna, who was sitting with her head down on her desk.

"You okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah," was all he got.

"Can I please have that envelope back?" Tidus asked, poking Yuna's head.

"No," Yuna said as she swatted his hand away, "Not until you tell me what's in it and show me,"

"Why haven't you just looked yourself?" Tidus asked.

"Cause you didn't want me to," Yuna said looking up. "I won't look in it unless you tell me I can,"

"Alright, you can look, but hurry and do it before Mr. Deaton gets in here," Tidus gave in.

Yuna reached down her shirt and pulled out the envelope, and opened the flap. She reached in and pulled out three, small slips of paper.

"Tickets?" Yuna asked as she handed them to Tidus.

"Yeah, I thought maybe you and Gipple might want to go with me to Besaid with Wakka to practice for the weekend," Tidus said as he folded them and stuck them in his pocket.

"But, Uncle Cid, wouldn't let me go, after what I did yesterday," Yuna said with a pout, "You saw how I had to beg just to go to your game,"

"Who knows, and if you can't I could always ask uh Dona," Tidus said to make Yuna want to beg Cid.

"You'd really take her? After all the things she said to me?" Yuna asked, looking hurt by Tidus' bluff.

"Yuna, I was kidding, I was hoping it would make you ask Cid," Tidus said quickly.

"I am going to ask, but he'll say no," Yuna said sadly.

"I'll try and help convince him," Tidus said.

Mr. Deaton came in and everyone went silent, as the bell rang and class began.

At lunch, Yuna and Tidus sat by themselves away from Gipple and the others. When they sat down, Tidus looked over at his laughing group of friends, which he had basically ignored since he had been with Yuna. Yuna noticed and looked at her tray.

"You don't have to stay over here," Yuna said, "I don't care if you go over there,"

"Yeah, but why won't you come over there with me, please?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded and they got up and walked over to Gipple and the others. Tidus sat beside Gipple with Yuna on his other side. Yuna felt uncomfortable, and was about to just not finish her food and go sit on the bench outside, when a girl came up to her.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi?" Yuna said back.

"You want to come sit with us?"

"Um, I.." Tidus who had seen the girl walk over, turned and looked at Yuna after hearing their conversation.

"Well, if it isn't Paige," Tidus said with a smile. He then leaned in and whispered in Yuna's ear. "You can go if you want, just meet me outside when you're done, 'kay,"

Yuna nodded and picked up her tray and followed Paige to a group of girls who were all sitting at one of the round lunch tables. Paige motioned for her to sit next to her.

"Okay, this is Yuna, you guys," Paige said with a smile.

_How does she know me? I haven't ever talked to her._

All of the girls nodded and waved.

"All right, Yuna," Paige said, pointing to the other girl beside her, "This is Emma," She pointed to the next, "Alex," the next, "Ellie," then the last two, "And Ashley and Manny,"

"Hi?" Yuna just said like she had before.

"Do you know about that party at the Grand Hall tonight?" Paige asked.

Yuna shook her head, and felt more uncomfortable here than she had with Tidus' friends.

"Well, why don't you come, there are plenty of hot guys there," Paige said as all the other girls just nodded and suddenly started to talk about it to the ones next to them.

"I..I don't know," Yuna started.

"C'mon, it'll be fun," Paige said, "We'll pick you up at your place around seven and head straight there, kay, honey," Paige got up and waved to Yuna. "Bye see ya tonight,"

Yuna got up after all the other girls left and threw her food away. She rushed outside to see Tidus sitting on the bench. He looked up and waved to her.

"Tidus, are you doing anything tonight?" Yuna asked kind of nervously.

"Uh, why, are you asking me out?" Tidus said with a smile.

"No, but that girl Paige, she invited me to some party at the Grand Hall tonight and, she decided I'm going," Yuna said.

"That sounds like fun," Tidus said, "Wish I could go," Tidus kicked at the dirt.

"You can't go?" Yuna asked.

"Nope, blitz practice, the game's tomorrow," Tidus said with a shrug.

"But," Yuna said.

"Just go and have fun, Paige is okay, so is Ellie, she was a good friend of mine back in middle school," Tidus said with a shrug. "Till she moved and came back she started hanging out with Paige."

"What about the other ones? Manny, Ashley, Emma, and Alex?" Yuna asked.

"Well, the only one you'll have to watch out of them three would be Manny, Emma and her are best friends, but Emma's the nicer of the two. And Alex, well she's kinda Goth, and uh I'm surprised she even hangs out with them all. Probably because she's friends with Paige," Tidus said. "Ashley is mostly just around them because she's friends with Ellie."

"But I want to know how they knew me, and why did Paige ask me to come sit with them?" Yuna asked Tidus.

"You got me, maybe because they're in our homeroom," Tidus said. "Well, bell's about to ring, c'mon," Tidus and Yuna got up and walked into the building.

After school, Tidus again waited for Rikku to come get Yuna. They stood there, near the exit of the school when they saw her pink bug pull out of the parking lot. Rikku had left Yuna so Tidus would drive her home.

"Uhhh, RIKKU!" Tidus yelled as he slammed his head against the school building's door.

"Sorry," Yuna said, sounding angry, "It's not my fault I don't have my license,"

"Yuna, it's not that I have to take you home, it's just she's encouraging it a little too much ya know?"

"Encouraging what?" Yuna asked confused.

"Nothing, let's just go," Tidus said.

Once again Tidus and Yuna got in his car and headed to Yuna's house.

"Hey Tidus?"

"Yeah?"

"Who's Bickson?" Yuna asked looking away from the window, which she had been looking out before then.

"Why?" Tidus asked, taking his attention from the road to the girl beside him.

"It's just, I was thinking of the first time I had rode home with you, and before we had left Rikku said 'At least you were with Tidus and not some guy like Bickson' or something like that," Yuna said.

"Just some ass.." Tidus started but stopped when Yuna winced, "Just some guy, from another high school. Not exactly the nicest person in the world," Tidus said. "He's definitely not someone you want to run into. Remember, when I said I was friends with that Ellie girl?" Yuna nodded. "Well the reason she moved, was because Bickson was always messing with her. In fact, I got suspended for fighting with him, because he had touched her."

Yuna just turned back to the window. When they finally made it to Yuna's house, she got out and waved to Tidus.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Tidus said as he pulled out of the driveway.

Yuna sighed and went inside and saw that Rikku was asleep on the couch with Cid reading the paper in his chair. Yuna went over and slapped Rikku in the head making her wake up.

"Hey? What'd you do that for?" Rikku asked with a yawn as she sat up.

"For leaving me at school!" Yuna said as she sat down next to Rikku.

"What, I thought you would want to ride home with T. Don't get mad at me," Rikku said slapping Yuna back.

Yuna then slapped Rikku back and they both kept hitting the other until Cid came over and slapped both of them lightly on the head with the paper.

"Hey?" They said simultaneously.

"Don't hey me, be good and quit hitting each other," Cid said walking into the kitchen.

Rikku and Yuna did the homework they had and then sat and watched the sphere for a few hours. Rikku was going to go upstairs and tell Cid they were hungry when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Rikku yelled as she ran through the living room. She opened the door, and Ellie was standing at the door with her arms crossed.

"Hey, is Yuna there?" Ellie asked unfolding her arms.

"Uh, Yeah?" Rikku said, she turned around and said to the sitting girl on the couch, "Uh, Yunie, Ellie's here?" Rikku walked away from the door and Yuna walked over to the door.

"Hey," Ellie said with a smile.

"Hey," Yuna said back.

"Well, are we going to stand here all night or are we going to a party?" Ellie asked.

"I haven't asked my uncle, I forgot when I got home," Yuna said hoping that would be enough.

"Well, why not ask him now?" Ellie said.

_Shoot!_ "Yeah that's a good idea," Yuna said, as she turned and walked away from the door. "You can come in while I ask if you want," She walked into the kitchen and saw Rikku and Cid arguing over who had to cook. "Uncle Cid?"

"What is it, honey?" Cid said, looking away from his angry daughter who just slapped herself in the forehead.

"Can I go somewhere with some friends of mine?" Yuna asked. _Please say no! Please say no!_

"Sure, have fun, while Rikku has to stay home and cook dinner," Cid chuckled.

"Thanks," Yuna said without much enthusiasm. She walked back into the living room to see Ellie just looking around, acting kind of nervous. "He said I could go,"

"Oh cool, Paige and Spinner are back in the car waiting on us. Let's go," Ellie said walking back to the door.

They walked out of the house and over to Paige's boyfriend's car. Yuna and Ellie got in the back seats and he pulled out of the driveway. Paige turned around and smiled at Yuna's neck with confusion.

"Yuna, this is my boyfriend Spinner, Spinner this is Yuna," Paige said as she continued to smile at Yuna.

"Nice to meet you," Spinner said.

"You too," Yuna just said. Paige just continued to smile at Yuna's arms. "What is it?" Yuna finally asked.

"Finally, where did you get that necklace, it looks real expensive. How much was it?" Paige asked.

"I don't know how much it cost, I didn't buy it," Yuna said.

"So did Tidus give it to you?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" Yuna asked.

"Well the last two days, he's always with you, which is so sweet, and I just figured he gave it to you if you didn't buy it yourself." Paige said, turning around to look at Spinner.

"How come you never buy me things like that?" Paige said in a pout.

"Because, you get in to the movies free," Spinner said over his sunglasses.

Spinner and Paige continued their conversation on 'gifts', while Ellie started one with Yuna.

"So, what career class, do you have?" Ellie asked.

"Singing," Yuna said, "You?"

"I have Lenne too, but I play drums," Ellie said.

"I bet you're better at drums than I'm at singing," Yuna said.

"Well, you're still in her class so you must be good," Ellie said with a smile. "My friend, Craig, calls me 'Chick on Stickz' cause I'm the only girl who plays the drums at our school,"

"How about Paige?" Yuna asked. "Can she play anything?"

Yuna smiled and shook her head so not to laugh at the face Ellie made about Paige's musical talents.

Spinner pulled into the parking lot of the huge building. He drove around for five minutes, looking for a place to park considering the place was almost completely packed. He finally found a spot that was about half a mile away from the building. He squeezed his car into the space and turned off the car. Paige suddenly groaned and looked over at Spinner.

"We have to walk?" Paige said with a dramatic sigh.

"It's not even that long," Spinner said with a dumb look on his face.

"Whatever, let's just go," Paige said as she stepped out of the car. Spinner sat there for a few seconds with the same look on his face and then got out as well.

_He doesn't seem too smart_ Yuna thought as she and Ellie got out behind the other two.

Ellie and Yuna walked behind Paige and Spinner as Paige tried to get Spinner to carry her. Ellie and Yuna both looked at each other and shook their heads. They entered the building, and were met by loud music, and flashing lights. Yuna looked around and tried to stay with Ellie as the four split, Spinner to the bar, Paige to the dance floor, and Ellie and Yuna to the other hall. It was a whole lot quieter and Ellie went to a table where Ashley and Alex were playing cards. Ellie sat down with them and looked over to Yuna.

"Know how to play?" She asked.

"No," Yuna said with a shrug.

"Come on, we'll teach you," Alex said patting the seat next to her. Yuna went and sat down next to Alex as Ashley dealt put Yuna and Ellie some cards.

After a few games, and a few wins from Yuna, Alex stood and motioned Ashley and Ellie over to the bar, with Yuna following. Ashley, Alex, and Ellie sat down, at the bar, and Alex looked over at Yuna, and smiled at the standing girl.

"You don't have to get a drink, though I recommend it," Alex said patting the seat next to her again. "Just ask the guy for some water or something,"

"Yuna?" Ellie asked leaning over to the side where she could see Yuna.

"Yeah?"

"Listen, I have to tell you, you're not like anything Dona told us you were," Ellie said hastily, "The truth is, Dona told us some things about you, and told Paige to invite you to this party," Ellie said biting her lip. "Tonight, Paige was supposed to get you drunk and then find Bickson, so you would ya know," Ellie said with a sigh. "But Paige couldn't do it that's why she walked away fast when we got here, none of us could do it after how we saw the way you acted with Tidus and when you were with us at lunch,"

Yuna looked at Ashley and Alex who just nodded at her. "So, why am I here now?"

"To have some fun!" Alex said who gave her a smile, "We're buddies, Paige told us before she picked you up she wouldn't do it," She pointed to Ellie. "She's the one who said to come pick you up to have fun at the party though."

Yuna smiled at her new friends, and then said with a confused look on her face asked, "Where's Manny and Emma?"

"They're at home eating ice cream and wishing they were here, they last time they ran off without telling anyone they got in trouble and were grounded, badly," Paige said as she came up behind Yuna and sat down next to her. "Look, we're sorry about Dona, we'll fix her later,"

"Fix who?" A male voice said from behind them. They all turned and saw a red haired, well built guy behind them, walking over to Yuna. "How you doin'?" He said putting an arm around her waist.

"Let go," Yuna said with a whine as she tried to push the man away.

"Bickson! Leave her alone," Ellie said threateningly.

"Hey slimeball, hands off," Alex said pushing Bickson away from Yuna as she stood.

"Baby, you going to let your friend push me away from you?" Bickson said, again stepping towards Yuna and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Stop!" Yuna said as she tried to push him away.

Ellie, Ashley, Alex, and Paige all stood in front of Bickson, daring him to keep his hold on Yuna.

"Alright Bickshit, you have three seconds to let go of her before we make you," Alex said stepping closer to Bickson, who was rubbing Yuna's stomach with one hand while he held her in the other.

Bickson smiled and gave Yuna a kiss on her cheek, which had tears streaming down them, then going down to her neck and then he let her go. "See you later

Baby," He walked out of the hall and into the other more crowded one.

Paige walked over to Yuna and leaned in to see her face, "Oh, Yuna. I'm sorry,"

Alex went back over and sat next to Yuna. "We'll get him back, we'll make him kiss a dog's ass or something in his sleep," Alex said with a smile.

Yuna gave a small smile, and looked at the people who had defended her. They were like Tidus, they hardly knew her, but they helped her anyway. Yuna wiped away her tears and looked at Paige.

"Could you take me home, please?" Yuna asked.

"I'd have to find Spinner and he's probably not ready to go yet," Paige said with a small, innocent smile.

"That's okay, I'll call Rikku, she'll come and get me," Yuna said as she turned and headed to a pay phone near the bar.

"Wait, Yuna, you can use mine," Ellie said, walking over and handing Yuna her cell phone.

"Thanks," Yuna said as she took the phone and started to dial home. She let the phone ring until she got the machine. She waited for the tone and then left a message. "Hey, this is Yuna and I just need a ride home from this party and yeah, Rikku when you get this could you pick me up. Bye," Yuna then called Rikku's cell and left the same message. She then handed the phone back to Ellie.

"Why don't you call Tidus, maybe he could drive you home?" Ellie said still holding out her phone.

"I don't know his number," Yuna said.

"Unless he's changed it, 316-2054," Ellie said waving her phone up and down.

"Thanks, again," Yuna said taking the phone. She dialed the number and it rang three times before Tidus finally answered.

"Hello?" He said, "Ellie?"

"No, it's Yuna, I'm using her phone,"

"Oh, what do you need?"

"Where are you?"

"On my way home, why?"

"Could you pick me up here? At the party, I want to go home but Spinner's no where to be found,"

"I guess so, Grand Hall, right?"

"Yeah, thank you," Yuna said with a smile, even though she knew he couldn't see. "See you later,"

"Yeah, bye,"

Yuna hung up the phone and gave it back to Ellie. She nodded and turned to Paige.

"Thanks for taking me here, except for, you know, it was fun," Yuna said with a smile.

"You're welcome, come to another soon, kay? We'll make sure nothing happens," Paige said.

"Hey Yuna?" Alex said.

"Yeah?"

"C'mon, me and Ellie will go wait for goldilocks with you," Alex said putting an arm around Yuna's neck. Ellie nodded and followed Alex and Yuna out to the entrance. 


	6. Reunion

Chapter six: Reunion

Alex, Ellie, and Yuna were sitting on the curb, waiting for Tidus to come and pick up Yuna. They sat there for about ten minutes until Yuna finally saw the yellow car in the distance. Yuna stood and looked at Alex and Ellie.

"Thanks for waiting with me," Yuna said with a smile.

"You're welcome, we'll see you tomorrow," Ellie said with a smile as well.

Alex just gave a wave. Yuna nodded and turned back to the road where Tidus pulled up beside her.

"C'mon Yuna, let's go," Tidus said as he rolled down the window to get Yuna's attention. Yuna nodded and waved to Alex and Ellie as she climbed into Tidus' car. She shut the door and looked over at Tidus, who just gave her a smile. He then pulled out of the parking lot of the Grand Hall. Tidus yawned and looked over at Yuna and then back at the road.

"Why'd you leave so early? You weren't there for about an hour and a half," Tidus said.

"Nothing really, something just happened and I wanted to go home," Yuna said with a shrug.

"What?" Tidus asked looking over at Yuna.

"Nothing," Yuna said nervously as she turned towards Tidus with an innocent smile.

"No really, what happened?" Tidus asked stopping the car so he could look at Yuna.

"I told you, I just got…. Sleepy," Yuna said as serious as she could.

Tidus groaned and shook his head as he pulled out his phone. Yuna gave him a confused look as he dialed a number and let it ring until the person on the other side picked up.

"Hey, Ellie," Tidus said, looking at Yuna, "This is T. Did something happen tonight? Yeah, to Yuna. What do you mean you can't tell me?"

"It wasn't anything serious," Yuna said trying to get Tidus off the phone.

"Alright, fine. Bye," Tidus said as he closed his phone and looked over at Yuna who just gave him a smile. "Yuna, tell me what happened,"

"Nothing happened," Yuna said with another shrug of her shoulders.

"Yuna, for one I'm dumb, but not that stupid, alright?" Tidus said as he turned off the car.

"Promise you won't get mad, if I tell you?" Yuna asked, giving in. She couldn't keep lying to him.

"Yeah," Tidus said with a nod.

"When Alex, Paige, Ashley, Ellie, and me where at the bar, getting a drink, someone came up behind us," Yuna said biting her lip.

"Who?" Tidus asked, though something told him he wouldn't like it.

"Bickson," Yuna said with a wince.

"What? Bickson? Wait, what did he do to you?" Tidus said as he shifted in his seat.

"He came up behind me and grabbed me around the waist," Yuna said, putting her hand to her stomach. "He was rubbing my stomach, and he kept getting higher and higher," Yuna said, with tears forming in her eyes.

"Yuna?" Tidus said concerned.

"Paige, Alex, Ashley, and Ellie, they all stood up in front of Bickson. They told him to let go. He did but before he did…." Yuna trailed with more tears streaming down her face.

"What did he do to you?" Tidus asked with anger at the thought of what Bickson had did so far to her.

"He kissed me on the check and then on the neck," Yuna barely got out. "Then he said, "See you later baby" and walked off,"

"That _pedlr yccat pycdynt,_" Tidus said.

"I don't ever want to see him again," Yuna said as she leaned on Tidus' shoulder.

"Come on, set up so I can drive you home, alright?" Tidus said with a smile as he looked down at Yuna, who just nodded.

Tidus drove faster than he had earlier and finally reached Yuna's house. On the way there Yuna had fallen asleep, and Tidus' shoulder had become the pillow. Tidus moved her head lightly and got out of the car. He went around and opened Yuna's door. He reached in and picked her up where her head was on his shoulder. He gave a sigh as carried her to the door. There was a piece of paper taped to the door. Tidus shifted Yuna a little to where he could read it. 'Yuna, we went out to eat, fix you something and we'll be back later, love ya, Rikku.' Tidus smiled and turned the doorknob, but it was locked.

"Dammit," Tidus said under his breath.

Tidus looked around the outside of the house and then saw it. The place where the extra key was hidden. It was under the grill in a box. Tidus knelt down and grabbed it; he got back up and went over to the door. He opened the door and went inside. He turned on the lights and walked into the kitchen, then up the stairs to Yuna's room. He opened the door and went over to Yuna's bed; he gently laid her down and covered her up. Tidus walked back down the stairs and into the kitchen. He looked in the fridge and pulled out the lemonade from the other day. He poured all of what was left into a huge glass and went into the living room and turned on the sphere. Tidus was still on the couch after an hour had gone by when Rikku and Cid walked into the house. Rikku gave Tidus a 'what the hell' look.

"Tidus what the heck are you doing here?" Rikku practically yelled.

"Shhh, Rikku shut up, Yuna's already asleep," Tidus whispered harshly. He stood and looked at Cid. "I'll go since you guys are here," He was walking past Cid and Rikku when she grabbed his arm.

"You can sleep on the couch, since it's so late," Rikku said looking at Cid who just nodded and headed towards his own room to sleep.

"Alright," Tidus said as headed back to the couch with a shrug. Tidus lay down and fell asleep.

Thursday Morning

Yuna's eyes fluttered open as Tidus called her name. She slowly sat up and looked at Tidus who just shook his head.

"What?" Yuna asked giving him a bland stare.

"Nothing, just get up, kay," Tidus said as he threw a bag on her bed.

"What are these?" Yuna asked childishly as she dug through the bag.

"Some more t-shirts, hurry up okay," Tidus said as he walked out of the room.

Yuna stared after him and then pulled out three shirts. The first was another pink one, only it had the Square Enix, a clothes company, logo on it. A green shirt with a moogle print on the sleeves that said, "I've been a real bad girl," with the moogle on the sleeves looking innocent. Yuna smiled at the shirt and looked at the next. The other one was a black shirt that said, "Everybody wants something."

_Now I feel really bad, my friend's buying my clothes because I'm poor. _

Yuna decided to wear the green one and put her pants on. She brushed her hair and teeth and then washed her face. Yuna hurried out of the bathroom and slipped on her shoes and ran down the stairs.

Tidus and Rikku were sitting at the table eating with Yuna's plate next to Rikku's. Yuna went over and sat next to Tidus instead of where her food was. She gave him a smile and he sighed as he pulled her plate over to where she had sat down. They finished eating and Yuna and Rikku went upstairs to tell Cid goodbye. They came back down and followed Tidus out the door with their bags. Rikku didn't even bother asking Yuna who she was going to ride with, she just opened the door to her car and got in and pulled out of the driveway with a wave to Tidus and Yuna. Tidus sighed and climbed into his car with Yuna doing the same. Tidus cranked up his car and pulled out of the driveway.

"Hey Yuna. You okay?" Tidus asked as they turned off of Yuna and Rikku's street.

"Yeah," Yuna asked, giving Tidus a confused look, "Why?"

"Just making sure," Tidus said with a nervous sigh. "Did you like the shirts?"

"Yeah, but…"Yuna started.

"What, were they too small, I thought I got the same size as the last time," Tidus said as he furrowed his eyebrows in thought.

"No, it's just that, you bought them for me," Yuna said.

"My tastes aren't that bad, I got the same kind of t-shirts Rikku has only not like her size, and besides you looked miserable in that long sleeved shirt the other day, did you not like them or something?" Tidus asked with another confused look on his face.

"No, but it makes me feel, I don't know, bad," Yuna said with a shrug and a sigh.

"Hey, I don't mind," Tidus said, "As long as you don't suffer from a heat stroke or something, ya know?"

"Thanks," Yuna said with a smile, but then it disappeared as a thought suddenly came to her head. "Tidus? Who's the team, you're going against tonight?"

"Luca Goers," Tidus said, "Why… Never mind." Tidus looked over at Yuna who had a worried look on her face. "Yuna, I won't let him hurt you I swear," Tidus tried to reassure Yuna.

"But, what if you can't like he does something when you're not there with me!" Yuna asked worriedly.

"He won't I swear, kay?" Tidus said. "Even if he does, I'll kill him,"

"Thanks," Yuna said with a yawn.

"Still tired?" Tidus asked with a small laugh.

"Uh-huh," Yuna said with another yawn.

Tidus shook his head with a chuckle, and received a slap on the arm from Yuna. He gave her a playful slap on the head, and then used her bag to block a hit from her. After a few minutes of switching hits, they finally arrived at the school. Tidus parked in his usual spot and the two got out. They were walking towards the entrance of the building when Yuna heard a familiar voice.

"YUNA!"

Yuna turned and saw a blonde haired boy jogging towards her.

"Shuyin!" Yuna yelled as she ran up to him and gave him a hug. "I've missed you,"

"Yeah, me too," Shuyin pulled him self away from her and gave a look to Tidus who was standing behind the two. "Who's he?" Shuyin asked motioning towards Tidus.

Yuna turned and looked at Tidus who was giving her a slightly confused, slightly angry look.

"He's my friend, Tidus," Yuna said as she gave Tidus an innocent smile. Tidus just rolled his eyes. Yuna gave a confused look and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"

"Who the hell is he?" Tidus asked pointing at Shuyin.

He's my brother," Yuna said with a pout. "I hardly ever get to see him anymore,"

"Yeah sure whatever," Tidus said with another eye roll.

"It's the truth, you're not believing me again!" Yuna said with tears forming in her eyes.

Tidus suddenly felt badly about making Yuna want to cry, again. He gave a sigh and then stepped around her making his way over to Shuyin. Yuna turned and watched him leave her behind, and then followed.

"Tidus?" Shuyin said as the two walked up to him. "Isn't he the one I told I was your boyfriend?"

"Yes, but you're not, you're my brother," Yuna said.

"Yeah," Shuyin turned his attention to Tidus. "Look, I'm sorry, I was worried about her. Nothing can happen considering she's got to be…" Shuyin tried to finish but was interrupted by Yuna.

"Uh, Tidus and me are going to be late for class. We need to go," Yuna said as she grabbed Tidus' arm and pulled him towards the building. "Bye Shu, see you later!" Yuna yelled as Tidus and her entered the building. Yuna gave a sigh as Tidus got out of her grasp.

"What was all that about?" Tidus said with a smile as they went to Yuna's locker.

"Nothing," Yuna said as calmly as she could even though her voice was shaky.

"Come on, tell me," Tidus said as he reached his arm around her neck and lay his head on her shoulder and gave a baby face.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't," Yuna said with a smile._ I can't ever let him know he'd never talk to me again!_

"Fine, I'll ask Shuyin after school," Tidus said as he walked ahead and opened Yuna's locker.

"No, Tidus please don't, it's private," Yuna said with a whine as she caught up with him.

"Fine, I'll try and forget about what you're hiding from your favorite person," Tidus said as he grabbed Yuna's bag from her hands and put her stuff in it.

"I can do it myself you know? And I'm sorry but you can't know, okay?" Yuna said, as she looked him in the eyes.

Tidus looked back into her eyes. He was trying to figure which color he liked best, but then decided he liked them both. The forest green and the sky blue eyes. Tidus shook his head and just nodded, forgetting the question.

"Good, time to go to your locker now," Yuna said with a smile as she shut her locker and took her bag back. She jogged down the hall towards Tidus' locker as Tidus followed with a smile.

Tidus and Yuna went to Tidus' locker and then went to their homeroom and sat next to each other in the back like usual. Tidus was banging his head on the desk, and Yuna was laying hers on the desk as they waited for the teacher to come in. When he did, they stopped and exchanged smiles as Mr. Deaton called out roll.

Tidus and Yuna went through classes as they usually did, only Yuna could write for herself. When the lunch bell rang, Tidus practically pulled Yuna into the cafeteria. They got their food and Tidus was leading Yuna to the table where his friends were. Yuna looked over at the group of girls who were motioning for her to come to where they were. Tidus looked at them and then he turned to look at her.

"Do you want to go sit with me or do you want to go sit with Paige and the others?" He asked.

"I don't know," Yuna said with a confused smile.

"Go ahead and sit with them today and met me outside again, kay?" Tidus said as he gave Yuna a wink and walked over to where Gipple was. Yuna sighed and walked over to Paige and the others.

"So, Hun, tell us what did he say last night?" Paige asked as soon as Yuna sat down.

"Huh? Tidus?" Yuna asked.

"Duh, who else, Ellie told us about the phone call she got from him and him asking if something happened," Paige said smiling.

"Oh, he didn't say much," Yuna said hoping they would change the subject.

"Fine, be that way," Paige said jokingly. "You are going to the game tonight, right?"

"Yeah, why?" Yuna asked, glad they had switched subjects.

"Well, it makes since to go to your own boyfriend's game. Otherwise your relationship is just totally wrong," Paige said.

"He's not my boyfriend, we're just friends," Yuna said putting her hands up in defense.

"Oh, so it that other guy, the one you were hugging this morning in the parking lot," Paige said, "He's good looking too,"  
"Last time I checked, you're not supposed to like your brother," Yuna said, "But if you like him, I think he's single,"

"Really? Oh and sorry, didn't know the hot guy was your brother," Paige said.

"It's okay," Yuna said.

Yuna finished eating and looked over and saw Tidus was still eating. She got up and threw away her trash and walked over to him. He was telling Sora and Riku something while Gipple was writing something on a piece of paper. Tidus turned and looked at her and then smiled and grabbed her around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. Yuna just froze and sat there while Tidus continued talking to Sora and Riku. Sora and Riku finished eating and then got up to leave. Tidus looked over at Gipple, and he shrugged and got up as well, and then walked over to Tidus and stuck something in the pocket of his jacket. Yuna finally snapped out of her frozen state and looked at Tidus and gave him a confused look. Tidus let her go and then stood.

"Sorry, wasn't done yet," Tidus said taking a sip out of his drink and then grabbing his tray and went over and dumped it.

He walked back over to her and then grabbed her hand and led her out of the cafeteria. Tidus went to his locker and then went to Yuna's with Yuna just following silently. When they finally went to the courtyard, Tidus sat down first and then pulled Yuna on to his lap like he had done before.

"Um?" Yuna said with a confused look as she turned and looked at Tidus.

"What? You okay?" Tidus asked, obviously not getting Yuna's reason for confusion.

"Why…um…ya know," Yuna stuttered.

"What?" Tidus asked.

"Why is or why am I…. Um in your…" Yuna stuttered again.

"Because, I want to ask you something," Tidus said with a smile.

"What?" Yuna asked cocking her head to one side as she gave him another confused look.

"Yuna, I can't say no to you," Tidus said with a nervous smile, "I just can't not be around you, ya know?"

"Tidus, I don't get it," Yuna said.

Scratching the back of his head Tidus asked, "Do you want to be my girlfr…"

"I can't," Yuna said interrupting Tidus with a shake of her head.

"Why?" Tidus asked. "Do you not like me nor something?"

"It's not that, I'd love to be your girlfriend, but I can't," Yuna said looking away from him.

"Why not?" Tidus asked giving a confused look like she had did before.

"Shuyin," Yuna said as the first thing came to mind.

"Please Yuna, I'll be a good boy," Tidus said giving her a baby face as he leaned on her shoulder.

Yuna gave a sigh and nodded.

"You have to be good, though," Yuna said with a smile as she tapped his nose with her finger. _Why did I just agree to that! I can't like him, I can't love him._

"Rightttt," Tidus said with a sneaky smile. Then he sighed and said three words that Yuna dreaded to hear, yet wanted to hear so much. "Yuna, I love you," Tidus said with a small nervous smile. "I know that's a little too much to say in four days, but, you're funny, pretty, kind, the exact opposite of me," He gave her another nervous look. "Too much, too soon?"

Yuna looked at Tidus for a few seconds and then sighed as well.

"No, I love you too," Yuna said.

Tidus pulled Yuna closer to him, as a tear slipped down Yuna's check.

"The bell's gonna ring," Yuna said as she looked towards the building.

"Yeah, let's go," Tidus said, as Yuna stood.

Tidus and Yuna walked into the building. After they got inside they hurriedly walked into their next class.

Outside Music Room

"See you afterwards," Tidus said as he ran off to Blitz practice.

Yuna smiled and opened the door, when she did; she saw something she wasn't quite expecting. Lenne and Shuyin were making out at Lenne's desk. Lenne turned as she heard the door open.

"Yuna?" Lenne and Shuyin both said looking over at her.

"Um, Shuyin? Lenne? Do I need to skip class or something?" Yuna asked with a smile spreading across her lips.

"Yuna, I uh," Shuyin started.

"So Lenne, this is the boyfriend you're talking to all the time?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, it is, you didn't tell me Shuyin was your brother," Lenne said.

"Yeah, but can I ask Shuyin something, privately?" Yuna asked. "Please?"

Lenne nodded and walked over to the door and left the room. Yuna looked over at Shuyin and sighed.

"Why are you here?" Yuna asked.

"To see Lenne," Shuyin said with a shrug.

"Shuyin, listen you have to promise me you won't say anything to Tidus about, well, you know," Yuna said with tears in her eyes.

"He's said it hasn't he?" Shuyin asked coming over to Yuna. "He said he loves you?"

"Yeah, he did, and I said it back," Yuna said as she let her tears flow.

"Yuna, you idiot," Shuyin said as he held her in his arms. "What the hell are you thinking? You do know you can't be with him that long because…"

"I couldn't help it Shu," Yuna said, "I do love him, he's nice and funny and he's the only person who has really gotten to know me," Yuna then looked up at Shuyin. "You're doing it to Lenne too,"

"Yeah, but I'll break up with her before she figures it out," Shuyin said looking down at the ground.

"I can't do that," Yuna said shaking her head.

"Hey, maybe you'll get lucky and he dumps you before then," Shuyin said with a shrug.

"That wouldn't be any better!" Yuna yelled. Shuyin let go off her and stepped back.

" IT would be for him, and I don't think that will happen anyway but I have to go," Shuyin said as he turned away from Yuna and headed towards the door.

"Please? Please, don't tell him," Yuna said turning to Shuyin.

"I won't, but you will eventually," Shuyin said as he left the room.

Yuna gave a sigh and waited for Lenne to come back in.

After career classes.

Tidus again waited for Yuna outside of class. She came out and gave him a sad smile and walked with him to their next class. After their last class, Tidus and Yuna went to their lockers and then left the building. Tidus and Yuna went over to Tidus' car and got in. Tidus pulled out of the parking lot and out onto the road. Yuna then noticed he was going a different way than usual.

"Where are we going?" Yuna asked looking over at Tidus.

"I have to stop by my place, I kinda left my equipment at home," Tidus said with an embarrassed smile.

"Oh," Yuna said.

"Listen, when I go in, I want you to stay in the car," Tidus said as he made a turn onto a road that had houses the size of office buildings.

"Why?" Yuna asked looking at Tidus with confusion on her face.

"You just want too, alright?" Tidus said, a small bit of anger showing in his voice.

"Sorry," Yuna said looking down at her hands.

"Yuna, it's I just don't want my dad to see you, okay?" Tidus said with a sigh.

"Okay," Yuna just said.

"My old man, Jecht, used to be one of the greatest blitzers in Spira," Tidus said, "This one time before a game, he got drunk and was cut for foul play in the game. So know he stays home, drinks, and sometimes passes time and anger by," Tidus said giving Yuna an unsure smile, "Beating the hell out of me,"

"Your father beats you?" Yuna asked with concern as she looked up from her hands.

"Yeah, but don't worry about it," Tidus said with a smile.

"It's not something to smile about," Yuna said shaking her head, "Why haven't you told anyone?"

"I have," Tidus said turning into a long driveway that led up to a grand house. "Someone I trust,"

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"You, I trust you, not to say anything to anyone," Tidus said seriously. Yuna just stared down back at her hands.

Tidus reached the large brick house and turned off his car. Yuna had to admit it was a very nice house. Three stories, with a large pool to the side, Tidus was obviously wealthy from how his house looked. Tidus looked over at the observing girl at his side.

"Remember," Tidus said as he took the keys out of the ignition and got out of the car and walked over to the house.

Yuna sat there for a few minutes waiting on Tidus when she heard yelling and the door of the house swing open. Out came a shirtless man, who Yuna guessed to be Jecht, storming over to the car. Right behind him was Tidus, who had a cut running down his left cheek that looked like he had been cut with glass.

"You piece of shit," Jecht yelled to the boy behind him, and then yelled as he pointed at Yuna, "What the hell is this," Jecht looked over at Tidus. "You got good taste, boy," Jecht laughed and then continued to walk over towards Yuna. He pulled Tidus keys out of his pocket and was looking at Yuna with a smile.

"Give me my damn keys back," Tidus yelled as he tried to knock Jecht down by slamming him to the ground by surprise. Jecht punched Tidus in the gut, making him double over to his knees, and then got back up and continued to walk over to the car.

Yuna hurriedly locked the car doors, even though it wouldn't do much since Jecht had Tidus' keys. Yuna's heartbeat sped up as Jecht got closer, she crawled over to the drivers seat as he reached the door. Tears running down Yuna's face as he found the car key on Tidus' key ring. He opened the door and was reaching in as Tidus came up behind his father and grabbed him around the neck.

"Yuna! Open the other door, go!" Tidus yelled to her as he pulled Jecht as far away from the car as he could.

Yuna did as Tidus directed and opened the door. She got out and ran around to the front of the car where she saw Jecht throw Tidus to the ground after getting him off his back. Tears ran down her face as Tidus groaned on the ground as Jecht looked at the both of them.

"Who da' hell is dis?" Jecht yelled as he kicked Tidus in the gut. "Huh? And what were you thinking? Trying to get in my way, being a damn Crybaby can't help her," Jecht said looking over at Yuna. Jecht laughed at the shaking girl in front of the car, and then turned back to Tidus. He again kicked Tidus in the gut and gave out another laugh.

Without thinking, Yuna ran over to Jecht and pushed him away from Tidus.

"Leave him alone," Yuna said with a crack in her voice as Jecht stumbled back. Yuna tried to get away from him as he walked over to her, but he grabbed her wrist.

"Woah, woah, easy girl," Jecht chuckled, as Yuna struggled to get out of his grasp.

"Let go," Yuna whined. Jecht laughed again.

Tidus looked over at Yuna. She had tears running down her face as she shook and tried to get away from his father.

_Damn, this is all my fault, I can't help her_ Tidus thought as he looked at Yuna.

Jecht just laughed as he threw Yuna down next to Tidus.

_Thank Yevon_ Tidus sat up and made sure she was okay. He looked her over and asked her to make sure she was, "You okay?"

Yuna just nodded and wrapped her arms around him, scared of him letting go of her, scared of Jecht. Tidus held her for a few seconds and then let her go as he stood. Tidus held out his hand to Jecht.

"Give me my keys and I'll get my stuff and leave and never come back," Tidus said, blood dripping down his face.

"Really now? That is convincing," Jecht said as he tossed Tidus his' keys.

Tidus caught them and Jecht walked off towards the house. "You and your shit better be out of house today," Jecht yelled with another laugh.

Tidus shook his head and looked over at Yuna and then walked over to her. He kneeled down next to her.

"You sure you're okay?" Tidus asked.

"Your father…He….," Yuna stuttered.

"I know," Tidus said. "Here," Tidus held out his hand for Yuna. She took it and he pulled her up. "Take these and get in the car," Tidus said handing Yuna his keys as he opened the door of the car. He started walking towards the house.

"Wait, but," Yuna tried.

"Get in the car!" Tidus yelled as he bounded up the steps of the porch.

Yuna climbed back into the Tidus' car and waited. She sat for a few minutes before she saw Tidus come out with two duffel bags. As he reached he car, he motioned for her to open her door. Yuna opened the door for him and Tidus reached over her and threw his stuff in the back of the car. He dug through both as Yuna just sat there with Tidus leaning over her. Yuna heard Tidus curse as he got out of the car.

"What?" Yuna asked as Tidus started walking towards the house again.

"Stay in the car and lock the doors again," Tidus yelled as he bounded up the porch stairs once again.

Yuna again waited for Tidus to return. After a few minutes had passed, she heard yelling and Tidus came running out of the house with something in his hand. Yuna strained to see what it was as he ran closer, she finally made out the shape of a small handgun. When he was running around to his door, Jecht came out of the house with a gun, only he held a rifle making it highly distinguishable. Yuna unlocked Tidus' door and he quickly climbed in slamming the door shut.

"Hand me the keys," Tidus said as he held out his hand, glancing up he saw Jecht getting closer to the car.

Yuna handed him the keys and he grabbed them and stuck them in the ignition. Tidus turned on the car and put it in reverse. Tidus looked over at Jecht who was taking aim at Yuna who was giving Tidus a strange look, for she hadn't noticed he was looking at the man behind her.

"Yuna get down," Tidus said calmly as he turned the car around to make the drive out of the long driveway.

Tidus put an arm around Yuna as she slouched down in her seat and leaned on Tidus.

"I'm scared," Yuna said with a whine as Tidus drove faster away from the house.

"Nothings going to hurt you, he's too far away," Tidus said holding Yuna closer.

"Of you," Yuna said, her body shaking as she nodded towards the gun Tidus still had in his lap.

Tidus looked down at her and suddenly felt badly about the gun he had grabbed to defend himself. He had forgotten about Yuna when he saw Jecht reach for his rifle, too busy worrying about not getting shot. He pulled her closer and rested his chin on her head.

"Sorry," Tidus said.

Yuna felt a drop of blood drop on her cheek. She looked up and remembered the cut on his own. Jecht must have had a large piece of glass he used to throw at him. It was pretty deep, but not terrible.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat up.

"Yeah," Tidus said confused until he looked down at her and saw the blood on her face. "Oh sorry Yuna," Tidus said as he turned on to the main road. He pulled over to the side of the road and turned off the car. He wiped the blood off of Yuna's cheek and then threw the gun in the back.

"Where are you going to stay now?" Yuna asked looking over at Tidus.

"Don't know, but don't worry about it, I'll find a place," Tidus said with a shrug.

"Oh," Yuna said, "Maybe Uncle Cid will let you stay with us," Yuna suggested.

Tidus gave her a surprised look.

"Or not," Yuna said looking down at her knees and noticing they were bleeding. When Jecht had thrown her to the ground, she had slid and scraped up her knees but she had been to frightened to notice. Tidus looked down at her and noticed her knees.

"What happened? Why didn't you tell me you were bleeding," Tidus asked as he leaned over and looked closer at Yuna's knees.

"I don't know," Yuna said with a shrug as she laid her head back on Tidus' shoulder.

"We'll go to your place so you can get cleaned up and then we'll head to the game, okay?" Tidus said with a smile as he turned the car back on.

They rode in silence with Yuna still leaning on Tidus until they reached Yuna's road.

"Ask Cid yet?" Tidus asked making the turn.

"About what?" Yuna asked looking up at Tidus.

"Tomorrow? You know Besaid?" Tidus said looking down at her and then back at the road.

"No, not yet, but he'll probably say no anyway," Yuna said with a smile.

"You don't know that," Tidus said turning down Yuna's street.

"Yeah," Yuna said with a shrug.

The two rode in silence the rest of the way to Yuna's. When they got there, Tidus pulled up between Cid's and Rikku's cars and turned of the engine. They got out of the car and walked inside the house. When they entered they say Rikku asleep on the couch and Cid asleep in the chair. They quietly made their way into the kitchen. Tidus then laughed, earning him a slap on the arm.

"Shh. They're asleep," Yuna whispered.

"We could have held her nose and made her sneeze, or something, have you heard Rikku sneeze, like a chocobo on crack," Tidus said with another laugh.

"What's funny about that?" Yuna asked trying not to smile at him.

"We could have blamed you, and I wouldn't have gotten hurt," Tidus said with another laugh.

"Are you okay? Jecht didn't hit your head did he?" Yuna asked giving Tidus a confused look.

"No, I don't know maybe, hey, go get into some pants where I can put something on your legs, alright," Tidus said heading towards the downstairs bathroom.

Yuna smiled at him, then headed up the stairs. She went into her room and took off her blood stained jeans.


	7. The Game

chapter 7

the before the blitz game

Yuna put on a pair of shorts and went into the bathroom. She found a rag and wet it, holding it to her knee to try and stop the bleeding. She went to her bed and sat down on the side and waited for Tidus to come up. After a few minutes of sitting up there alone, Tidus finally ran into her room without knocking on her door or anything.

"Tidus, I could have been naked for all you know and you just barged in here," Yuna said as she watched him go to her bathroom. "Where are you going? I'm right here,"

"Come in here," Tidus said sticking his head out of her bathroom.

Yuna sighed and got up and walked into her bathroom looking over at Tidus who was sitting on the side of her tub.

"Sit over here with your legs in the tub," Tidus said scooting to make room for her.

"Why?" Yuna asked as she sat down beside him. He pulled peroxide from his other side and put it between them. "What's that for?"

Tidus gave her a dumb look and then smiled, "Uh, gee I don't know, might be for your legs, maybe?" He replied sarcastically.

He took her leg and propped it up on his own, grabbed the peroxide and was opening it. He was getting ready to pour some on her knees when she jerked back almost causing him to spill it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tidus asked grabbing her leg again.

"It'll hurt real bad," Yuna said again trying to pull away from Tidus.

"Yeah, but you can either let me pour this stuff on it, or you can just let it get infected making it hurt worse," Tidus said looking at her. "If it starts to hurt real bad, I'll blow on it to cool it off, alright?"

Yuna nodded and Tidus again tried to pour some of the peroxide on it. Yuna winced as it hit her knee and she grabbed Tidus' pants leg. He bent down and started blowing on the bubbling scar.

"See look at how bad it was before we cleaned it, if we hadn't cleaned it today, it would have hurt a lot worse," Tidus said with a smile. "Okay, next one," Tidus grabbed her other leg and did the same to that one.

After he had cleaned out both of them, he reached again to where the peroxide had been and pulled out some of the same things Yuna had wrapped her hands in. When he was finished, Tidus stood and walked over to the wall. Yuna gave him a confusing look.

"What are you waiting for?" He asked pointing at the door.

"Huh?" Yuna said cocking her head to one side.

"Can I not take a shower without crazy girl in here," Tidus said with a smile. "Oh and could you go get my clothes out of my car? Thanks you're great," Tidus said as he threw her his keys.

Yuna caught them and sighed as she stood. Tidus walked over to where she was and then leaned in next to her.

"Pweese?" He asked in a baby voice. "Oh and do you have any shampoo that doesn't smell, you know, girlie?"

"No, if you haven't noticed, I'm a girl, so no I don't have any so you're just going to have to smell nice," Yuna said leaning back on his chest. "I'll go get you're stuff and just leave it in my room okay?"

"Fine, but if the guys beat me up because I smell like wild strawberries, you're gonna get my doctor bill," Tidus said pushing her out of the bathroom.

Yuna just laughed as he stuck his tongue out at her as he shut the door. She shook her head and went downstairs to get his stuff from his car. She carried his blitz bag up and laid it on her bed and then went back down stairs. She ran into the kitchen and started looking around.

_Maybe I should make something? Like those drinks mom made for Shuyin when he use to Blitz. I wouldn't think he would object to food, and I wouldn't mind having one either._ She went to the fridge and pulled out all the fruit she would need for her recipe. After cutting some of them into smaller pieces she pulled out the blender and poured orange juice into it and then added the fruit. When she was done she stuck it in the freezer after pouring it into three containers to take to the game. She stretched and looked at the clock, noticing there was only about an hour and a half before the game. She decided now was a good time to ask Cid some questions. She walked into the living room and saw him reading the paper. He looked up at her and then back down at the paper.

"How long you been up there? And doing what I might ask?" Cid said continuing to read his paper.

"Um, we were talking, and I need to ask you some things," Yuna said sitting down were Rikku had been earlier. "Where's Rikku?"

"She went to meet someone for the game," Cid said.

"Oh, well um, do you think you could let Tidus stay here for a little while?" Yuna asked.

"He can stay until the game, I'm sure a player doesn't want to miss it," Cid said with a laugh.

"No I meant like stay here, with us for a while," Yuna said with an unsure look on her face.

"Wait a dang second, you mean like sleepin and eating here right?" Cid said putting the paper down. "Why the hell can't he stay in his own house for?"

"His house caught on fire and his dad needs some time to fix it," Yuna said as it popped into her mind as she glanced at her healing hands.

"Oh, well, sorry to hear that," Cid said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah so can he?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah as long as he sleeps downstairs away from any girls that might be likein him," Cid said eyeing Yuna.

"There's something else," Yuna started.

"Can it wait till later, honey?" Cid said with a yawn.

She gave him an innocent smile, nodded, and stood. "Thank you Uncle Cid," Yuna said giving him a peck on the cheek as she ran past him and to the kitchen.

Yuna ran up the stairs and sat down in front of her door. She leaned on to it and was about to fall asleep when it opened and she fell back. She looked up and saw Tidus, in his blitz uniform, laughing as he stepped over her.

"You okay?" He asked smiling.

Yuna nodded and held out her hand. Tidus sighed and groaned as he pulled her up half way.

"You're too heavy," Tidus said dropping her back down.

She landed on her back and gave him a poutie look.

"I'm kidding, you're actually a little to light," Tidus said holding out his hand. Yuna smiled and took it. He pulled her up and then threw her over his shoulder. "See light as a feather,"

Tidus spun around with her on his shoulder and she laughed as he went back into her room and grabbed a pillow from the bed.

"What's that for?" Yuna asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Tidus said as he threw her on the bed. He held her down and stuffed the pillow over her face, making her scream and kick. Yuna then 'accidentally' kicked Tidus in the stomach. He doubled over and fell on top of her.

"Tidus get off," Yuna squealed as she tried to push him off herself.

"Can't, kick, bad, hurt, too close to…" Tidus was saying, when Yuna rolled him off of her and onto the floor. He lay there with his face in the carpet.

Yuna looked at him for a minute and then became worried when he didn't get up. She jumped off of her bed and kneeled down next to him.

"Tidus?" Yuna asked getting a little closer.

Tidus lifted his head a little and then dropped it back to the floor. He smiled and then turned his head to see her.

"You're a damn murderer," Tidus said giving her a baby face as he sucked his thumb. "You shouldn't beat up little babies Yuna, it's not very nice,"

"Shut up, hey, are we going to a game or not?" Yuna asked holding out her hand for Tidus.

Tidus nodded and took her hand. She pulled him up half-way and was thinking of dropping him like he had did to her, but decided against it, and pulled him to his feet.

"Tidus? Can I ask you about something?" Yuna asked looking at him seriously.

"Yeah?" Tidus said wondering why she was suddenly so serious.

"Remember when you said, that you loved me, did you mean it?" Yuna asked looking down at her feet.

Tidus was silent for a while and looked over at her. "Did you think I didn't?"

"I kinda knew you probably did," Yuna said with a sigh.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tidus asked pulling her over to her bed. He sat down and then pulled her onto his lap.

"No…Well, yeah it kind of is, but not really," Yuna said shaking her head. _Depends on how you look at it. _

"Oh," Tidus just said.

"Well, anyway, we should head for the game before you're late," Yuna said changing the subject.

Tidus smiled and nodded as he ran over to his bag, grabbed it and ran over to the door and out to the hallway.

Yuna sighed and stood and followed him as he ran down the stairs. She grabbed a bag of her own and went and grabbed the drinks she had made earlier. She stuck them in her bag and ran through the living room to where Tidus was bouncing up and down waiting for her.

Cid looked up from his chair. "The kid looks like he's gotta go," He laughed at the face Tidus made and went back to his paper.

"Come on," Yuna said pushing her way past Tidus and out the door.

He followed her out and went around and jumped in the car throwing his stuff in the back. He looked around for his keys as Yuna got in and shut her door. She gave him a scared look and then handed him the keys, which were in his pocket.

"I knew that," Tidus said as he turned the car on.

"You okay? You're kind of jumpy," Yuna said giving Tidus a strange look.

"Yeah, hey, uh, what do…What do you want to do after the game tonight?" He asked stuttering.

"Tidus? Will you chill out please?" Yuna asked, laughing at his jumpiness, "You're making me nervous. I don't care what we do after, but Cid said you can stay with us, but you're sleeping downstairs. And I still have to ask about tomorrow,"

"Oh cool," Tidus said as he continued to strum his fingers on the steering wheel. His left leg was bouncing up and down.

"Tidus!" Yuna screamed at him.

"_Fryd?_" Tidus asked as he slammed on breaks. Yuna let out a cry.

"What's wrong with you?" Yuna cried. "Are you speaking Al Bhed?"

Tidus smiled as he realized Yuna most not know it. "Oac,"

"What? Tidus stop, I don't understand Al Bhed," Yuna said crossing her arms.

Tidus shook his head and smiled an even bigger smile and then asked, "Ec Bickson y yccruma, un tu oui mega res?"

"Tidus? Please stop," Yuna whined.

"Yhcfan bmayca," Tidus said shaking his head.

"Tidus! Fine whatever yes!" Yuna whined.

"Oac," Tidus said with a smile.

"Did I get it right or not, now start talking English!" Yuna whined more.

"Man, will you stop whining? It makes me feel bad, and yes you got it right. I asked you if Bickson was an asshole or if you liked him," Tidus said with a laugh.

"Oh," Yuna said slumping down in her seat.

"What's wrong?" Tidus asked, "Did I do something wrong?"

"No," Yuna just said.

"Oh okay," Tidus said, "Sure?" Yuna just nodded.

The two rode in silence for the rest of the way to the school. When they got there, Tidus pulled into the parking lot and parked. He rushed out of the car with Yuna behind him. He ran into the building and Yuna followed hi as he ran towards the locker rooms. He went in and Yuna stopped outside the door. He poked his head out from behind the door.

"You coming?" Tidus asked stepping out.

"I thought…. Am I allowed too come in there?" Yuna asked taking a step back.

"Don't see any harm in it," Tidus said with a shrug as he crossed his arms.

"But, will I get in trouble?" Yuna asked.

"You could, but I'll make sure you don't," Tidus said pushing the door open.

"I don't know," Yuna said uneasily.

"Just until I'm through and then I'll take you to your seat, 'kay," Tidus said holding the door open as he waited for her to go through.

Yuna reluctantly followed him. The door led to a waiting room for the players after the game. She followed him to another door, where he turned and faced her.

"Okay, now you can't go in here," Tidus said and then whispered as he leaned in next to her, "Unless you really want too," He gave her a mischievous look.

"Ewww," Yuna said pushing him away from her.

"Okay, wait next to this door and don't talk to anyone who comes out of that other door, that's Bick's team, got it," Tidus said turning back to the door and going in.

Yuna sat down next to the door and waited. After a few minutes, someone from the other door walked out. She ducked her head down so whoever it was wouldn't stop. The person did not leave the room. Just stood, watching her. Suddenly, the guy whistled.

"Well, well, if it isn't Baby," He laughed.

Yuna's heart dropped as soon as she heard that word. She knew who it was. Bickson. She lifted her head up as he walked over to her.

"Come to see me play, Baby?" Bickson asked with a smile.

"Um," Yuna started.

"Stand up," Bickson said, though not in a demanding tone.

Already afraid of what he might do if she didn't, Yuna stood though she scooted closer to Tidus' locker room door.

"Good girl," he said with a smile as he crossed his arms.

"Come on," Bickson said motioning towards the door Yuna and Tidus had come through earlier.

Yuna slowly followed him to the door. Before she left the room, she gave a quick glance at the room Tidus had told her to stay in. Praying he would come out, but he didn't. They entered the other room and Bickson grabbed Yuna's wrist, and pulled her over to the wall. He held her up against it by her arms as he laughed at her struggles.

"So tell me Baby, who you here to see?" Bickson asked, glaring at her, "Who do I need to stab good in the pool?" Bickson asked flashing a knife from his pocket as he let one of her hands drop to where she put it against his chest to push him away/

"No..No one," Yuna stuttered as she looked down.

"Right," Bickson said slamming her up hardly against the wall.

Yuna let out a whine as she fell to the floor.

"Baby, tell me," Bickson said keeling down next to her.

"Leave me alone," Yuna said with a shake of her head. Bickson pulled her to her feet.

"You have until the count of five to tell me, before you wished you had," Bickson said drawing Yuna closer to him.

Tidus had finished putting all his gear on for the game and was going out to the room he left Yuna in to get her. Tidus looked around the room as he entered, her bag was still here but she was gone.

"Yuna?" Tidus said confused. _I left her right here, where'd she go? _

Tidus walked over to the exit and opened the door. Tidus' was furious as soon as he walked in and saw Bickson, kissing Yuna down her neck. Yuna's eyes were closed, with tears flowing from them, while trying to push Bickson away. Bickson stopped and looked at Yuna and smiled.

"That's four, Baby," Bickson said and then started kissing her again.

More tears escaped her eyes; Tidus ran over and pulled Bickson away from her.

"Well, well, Baby, looks like you don't have to tell me now," Bickson said walking over to a chair. "Come here, Baby," Bickson said.

Yuna looked down, and shook her head.

"Baby," Bickson said controlling, "Remember what we talked about."

Yuna let out a whine and left Tidus' side and went over to Bickson. Tidus watched as she stopped next to Bickson and looked over at the wall. Tidus took a step forward.

"Yuna?" He said though he stepped back to where he was before.

"See, how everything works out when you listen, Baby," Bickson said putting an arm around her as he kissed her forehead. "Now Ti, you can leave, she's fine here,"

Yuna looked over at Tidus and gave him a pleading look. She wanted him to help her; she wanted to get away from Bickson. Tidus took a few steps forward, and Bickson pushed Yuna down in the chair and took a step forward.

"Baby, stays where ever the hell I tell her," Bickson said with a smile.

"She told me, get away from her now, before my fists find you," Tidus said as he clenched his fists tightly at his side.

"I don't give a shit what Baby told you, and bring it own Blondie," Bickson said with a laugh. "And besides, Baby and I are going to have some fun after the game, ain't that right?" Bickson smiled down at her.

Tidus rushed forward and punched Bickson across the face. Bickson shook it off and then turned and pulled up Yuna. He turned to face her.

"Sorry Baby, but you should have told him to leave earlier," Bickson said. He reached in his pocket and pulled out the knife he had shown her earlier. "I told you this was for him, but he obviously wants you to have the honors," Bickson said as he turned her to face Tidus. He put the knife to her throat.

"Yuna!" Tidus took a step forward.

Tears escaped her eyes as Bickson put the knife closer to her neck.

"Bickson," Tidus said, "What do I have to do, throw the game, pay you, whatever, just let her go," Tidus swallowed. "Anything you want,"

"I don't know, Baby's not something you want to trade," Bickson said as he put the knife down and back into his pocket. He pushed Yuna towards Tidus.

As soon as he pushed her, Yuna ran over to Tidus and wrapped her arms around his neck, scared to let go of him. Bickson let out a laugh.

"Oh Baby," Bickson said, "That hurts,"

Tidus pried Yuna from himself and walked over to Bickson. He stared him in the eye and then tackled him to the ground. Bickson's coach, Coach Ichigo, came in and saw the two exchanging punches. He pulled Tidus from Bickson and threw him over to where Yuna was; she knelt down beside him and helped him sit up.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo yelled.

"Man, Tidus threatened me that if I didn't throw the game, he'd freakin' kill me," Bickson said cradling his jaw, "When I said no, he freakin' attacked me!"

"That's not…"Tidus started, while Yuna looked down at the floor.

"You shut up, I didn't ask you," Ichigo screamed as he turned to Tidus and Yuna. "I can see right through you kid,"

"But Bickson's lying," Yuna said quietly.

Ichigo walked over to her, "Excuse me,"

"Baby," Bickson said warningly.

"Um," Yuna looked back down, "Never mind,"

Bickson smiled at her and stood.

"Tidus, I'm going to have to keep you from this game for assault," Ichigo said. "Bickson go tell the refs," Ichigo then turned to Yuna. "Who are you? You're not a player, why are you here?"

Yuna was about to start when Tidus interrupted her.

"She was waiting on me, to take her to her seat, when Bickson got a hold on her, he drug her out here," Tidus yelled as he stood face to face with the coach, "Then he held a damn knife to her neck," Tidus swallowed, "Lucky for him you showed up, or I might have killed him,"

"That's bullshit ain't it Baby," Bickson yelled.

Tidus looked down at Yuna. She gave him a tearful glance and then shook her head.

"Baby, Baby, you gonna wish you hadn't," Bickson said.

"Stop calling me that!" Yuna cried as she stood next to Tidus, "Coach, sir, Bickson really did hold a knife to my throat, he tired to hurt me, Tidus was just helping me,"

Ichigo turned to Bickson. "You. You are out of this game and possibly for the rest of the season," Ichigo said grabbing his arm and leading him to the locker rooms. "You're probably lucky she ain't charging you,"

Tidus looked over at Yuna. He pulled her close to him and held her, and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry,"

"He said he'd hurt me if I didn't do what he said," Yuna said through tears. "I was scared, he slammed me up against the wall when I didn't tell him about you,"

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have left you knowing he was here," Tidus said as he drew her even closer, "It was my fault,"

"You should go get ready, I'll go get my bag and go find my seat," Yuna said as she pulled herself away from Tidus. She went and got her bag and then went to the exit, before she left the room, she turned and looked at Tidus. "Bye, good luck," Then she left.

Tidus sighed and then went to get ready to enter the sphere pool.


	8. Please!

Chapter eight: Please? Please?

Yuna barely paid any attention to anyone but Tidus and Gipple, considering they were the only one's from Tidus's team she knew. Tidus's team, the Luca Lupines, was ahead two to zero and there were only a few minutes left in the game. Though Yuna knew next to nothing about Blitzball, she knew the Luca Goers couldn't win without a miracle. Yuna looked up as she heard the buzzer on the score board, Tidus had just scored. He seemed less enthusiastic about the whole game than before. She guessed it was because of what happened earlier. Everyone around her, including Rikku, who she had ran into at the entrance to the stadium, were standing and cheering, but like Tidus, she wasn't as enthusiastic as before either. Yuna looked down at her feet and thoughts of what happened came back, she shuddered as she remembered Bickson kissing her. The final buzzer sounded and as Yuna looked up she saw the Lupines had won, three to zero.

Yuna made her way past her cousin and the rest of the crowd and headed for the locker rooms. When she was nearing the door she heard footsteps behind her. She turned and saw Rikku running up next to her.

"Going to see T?" Rikku asked as she walked beside Yuna.

"Yeah, Gipple?" Yuna asked in turn.

"Yep, yep! We're going out to eat to celebrate!" Rikku squealed, making Yuna wince. "What are you and Ti going to do?"

"I don't know, hey when we get home, I have to tell you something important, okay?" Yuna said.

"_Ugyo, syh Gipple's rud!" _Rikku said as they reached the locker room door.

"What?" Yuna said as she reached for the doorknob.

"Nothing," Rikku said with shifty eyes.

The two entered the room where the players who were injured or benched during the game sat and saw Bickson sitting on a bench. He looked up at them and gave Yuna a smile.

"Baby," Bickson said as he stood. "Why'd you rat on me?" He took a step towards the two of them.

"Rikku, go outside," Yuna said as she swallowed hard.

"Why?" Rikku asked though she took a step back.

"Just go," Yuna said as she turned to face her cousin. "I'll bring Gipple and Tidus to the parking lot, okay?"

Rikku nodded and turned to leave the room. "Good luck Yunie," She ran out of the room.

Yuna had moved closer to Tidus's team door and gave Bickson a wary glare as he crossed his arms and stepped towards her.

"Um," Yuna said.

"You're going to pay for getting me kicked off the team for the season," Bickson said. He was standing in front of her, close enough to get his hands on her if he chose to do so.

Yuna leaned up against the door. Her hand felt around for the doorknob and she put her hand on it. The door behind her opened and she fell back on who ever opened it.

"Woah!" It turned out to be Gipple.

Yuna mumbled an apology and climbed off of him and then crawled behind him. Bickson laughed as Gipple turned and saw Yuna clutching the back of his shirt.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Gipple asked as he took Yuna's hands from his shirt.

"Bickson," Yuna said as she scooted closer to him.

"Oh yeah, T told me what happened," Gipple turned to Bickson, "Were you messing with her again?" Yuna grabbed the tail of his shirt.

"What if I was? What would you do about it," Bickson said as he pulled Gipple to his feet, making Yuna lose her grip on him, though she still had one hand on his shirt.

"She's my friend, and you're not," Gipple said as he pushed Bickson away from Yuna and himself.

Just then Tidus came out of the locker room behind Yuna. She had let go of Gipple and was sitting on the floor. Tidus knelt down next to her.

"You okay?" Tidus asked.

Yuna nodded and then slung her arms around Tidus. Tears escaped her eyes and Tidus felt them on his shoulder.

"This just isn't your day, huh?" Tidus said with a light tone.

"Hey Baby, don't I get a hug?" Bickson said with a fake pout. Yuna looked over at him.

"Tidus, can we go now?" Yuna asked as she pulled herself closer to Tidus.

"Yeah," Tidus said as he held her as they stood. The two let go and then Tidus looked to Gipple, "Thanks for helping Yuna,"

"No prob, but let's just go," Gipple said with a yawn.

Tidus, Gipple, and Yuna left Bickson standing in the room and they went out to the parking lot. Yuna followed Tidus closely, afraid of Bickson following them. Tidus and Gipple parted and Yuna stopped for a second and then ran over to Gipple who was behind Rikku and his car. He turned around when he heard her.

"Sorry, can't drive you home, T'd kill me," Gipple said rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, um, thanks for your help earlier," Yuna said with a smile, "He was going to hurt me, but you were there, so thank you,"

_Damn she's hot, oh but T likes her, and I sorta like Rikku, and I think I might want to live, T would kill me if I started swapping spit with her here. Rikku would too…Yep I choose life._

"Uh, you're welcome?" Gipple said with a shrug.

"Yuna!" Tidus yelled from across the parking lot.

"Well gotta go, bye Gipple, bye Rikku!" Yuna said as she turned and headed for Tidus.

"What was that all about?" Tidus asked as he got in the car.

Yuna climbed in and shook her head to wave off the question.

"Okay, so what do you want to do? Go home or go eat or what?" Tidus asked looking over at her.

"Um, hey are you thirsty?" Yuna asked looking in the bag she had slung around her neck. She pulled out the three cups.

"Uh…. What are those?" Tidus asked.

"Drinks, want one?" Yuna said holding out one for him.

"Will it kill me?" Tidus asked as he took it cautiously.

"It's not poison, it's a fruit drink, my mom use to make them for Shuyin when he played Blitzball. It helped him relax," Yuna said taking one for herself. She took a drink of it and then licked her lips.

Tidus took a sip of it and then another bigger one.

"Hey, this is actually good," Tidus said as he guzzled down the rest of the fruit drink.

Yuna laughed as he held his head from brain freeze, the drinks were still frozen.

"Hey, are you going to drink yours?" Tidus asked.

"I have another one," Yuna said as she handed him the other one.

He quickly drank that one and then looked at Yuna, who still had three-fourths of hers left. She sighed and then gave it to him.

"Don't worry, I didn't want it or anything," Yuna said with a pout.

"Aww man, making me feel bad," Tidus said as he handed it back to her.

"I just want a little more and then you can have the rest okay?" Yuna said.

Yuna drank a little more of it and then handed it to Tidus.

"It tastes better with fresh fruit," Yuna said as she leaned on Tidus's shoulder as he drank the rest.

"Will you make some when we go to Besaid this weekend?" Tidus asked as he finished it and then handed the third cup to Yuna to put in the bag.

"Yeah, if I can go," Yuna said with a smile.

"I want some more!" Tidus whined as he turned on the car and put it in reverse.

Yuna dozed off a few times while Tidus kept yawning as he drove. When they reached home, Yuna was completely knocked out. Tidus groaned as he went around and got her out of the car. He carried her inside where he lay her on the couch. She awoke and looked over at Tidus who was trying to keep from falling asleep himself. He looked over at her.

"You gonna ask or not?" Tidus said pointing at Cid, who was in his chair, like usual, reading a book.

"Uncle Cid?" Yuna said as she went around to him.

"Yeah?" He said looking at her over his book.

"Um, I was wondering, Tidus bought some tickets, for a trip to Besaid, for the weekend, can I go with him?" Yuna asked.

"Is it just going to be you two?" Cid asked.

"Uh, no Gipple is coming too," Tidus said as he walked over. "Cid, if it makes you feel better, I have four tickets. One for me, Yuna, Gipple, and…" Tidus said looking at Yuna. "Rikku,"

Yuna smiled at him.

"I thought you were grounded," Cid said as he looked to Yuna. Yuna sighed and looked down. "But I guess you can go," Cid gave in.

Yuna smiled at Cid and then gave him a hug. She then took Tidus by the hand and then led him into the kitchen.

"I just remembered something," Yuna said, as she looked Tidus in the eye.

"What?" He asked with a smile. "That you're going to make me another drink,"

"No! You've had two and then half of mine, you pig!" Yuna said with a laugh. "This Wednesday, the school is having a memorial for the soldiers in the war. And we're having a program, right. So, Lenne picked me to do a solo and make a speech for it." Yuna said sounding proud of herself.

"Wow Yuna, that's awesome," Tidus said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Ready for bed?" Tidus said as he yawned.

"Yeah," Yuna said as she yawned as well. "Why'd you buy the other ticket?"

"I knew it'd help to get Cid to say yes," Tidus said as he went over to the stairs

Tidus carried her upstairs and into her room. He sat her down on her bed and then walked over to her bathroom.

"What are doing?" Yuna asked.

"Taking a shower, all my stuff is up here," Tidus said as he pointed to the bags that were laid up against Yuna's bed.

"Oh, okay," Yuna said with another yawn, "Good night," Yuna said as Tidus nodded and then went into the bathroom.

Yuna quickly changed into her pajamas, and then crawled into bed. She pulled her blanket over her and then curled up under it. In a few minutes she was fast asleep.

Tidus came out of the bathroom with a towel around him and grabbed one of his bags and then went back in. A few minutes later, he came out with a pair of night pants on and went over to Yuna's bed. He knelt down next to her bed and looked at her sleeping body. She wore a smile on her face. Tidus moved a stray piece of her hair from her face and her eyes slowly opened.

"It's not morning already is it?" She asked as she yawned.

Tidus laughed at her, which made her, give him an evil glare.

"You can use the bathroom now, you know, brush your teeth or whatever," Tidus said as he stood and stretched.

"Thank you," Yuna said as she got up and went into the bathroom.

Tidus gave a small laugh as he went to the other side of her bed and got down on the floor to hide himself. Yuna came out of the bathroom and took a shower. She came out and grabbed some more clothes and then went back in. After she had gotten dressed she came out and then looked around the room.

"Where'd he go?" Yuna said to herself, though she said it out loud.

Yuna turned off her light and then crawled back into bed. She was facing opposite of where Tidus was hiding. He waited a few seconds and then slowly rose. He put his arms over her body and then grabbed her.

"Ready for some fun Baby!" Tidus said with an impression of Bickson.

Yuna let out a cry and froze. After a few seconds, Tidus heard her crying. He pulled himself over next to Yuna.

"Yuna?" Tidus asked, feeling like shit for doing what he just did.

"Tidus," Yuna said through tears, "That wasn't funny, you really scared me," Yuna said as she rolled over to face him. "I thought you were Bickson," Yuna turned back to where she had been before.

"Yuna, I'm sorry," Tidus said as he leaned over and hugged her. "You can hit me if you want, I didn't think you'd really believe it was Bickson,"

"Tidus. Do you not remember everything, I was scared when I was with you in the car, for Yevon's sake. Tidus, I thought he had followed me, so he could get me back, cause he can't play for the rest of the season."

"Yuna, I'm so sorry, really I am," Tidus said as she gave him a questioning look from where he looked like he was about to say something.

_I know he meant it as a joke, but I really thought it was Bickson._

"Just don't do it again, okay?" Yuna said as she shook the thought from her mind.

"Okay, good night," Tidus said as he gave her a kiss on the forehead and stood. He left the room, leaving a blushing Yuna to sleep.

Friday morning

"Yunie, wake up," Rikku said as she shook Yuna. "Come on, you can wake up Tidus," Rikku then climbed off of Yuna's bed and headed for the door. She the turned back to Yuna. "Hey, what was it you wanted to ask me last night?"

_I was going to tell her about Bickson, but that might not be such a good idea after all._

"Did Cid tell you about Besaid?" Yuna asked.

"Yeah, Tidus did tell you we have to leave school at lunch, right?" Rikku asked.

"No, he didn't," Yuna said as she went over to her dresser._ I have to practice for the program though. _"Go, I need to get dressed.

"Well don't forget to wake your boyfriend," Rikku said as she closed the door behind her as she left.

Yuna got dressed, she wore the black shirt Tidus had got her and she slipped on a pair of blue jeans. She went into her bathroom to get ready and then came out a few minutes later. She grabbed her shoes and then ran downstairs. She saw Rikku cooking breakfast again. She went past her and then went into the living room. Tidus was lying on the couch with a blanket over one leg and half his body hanging from the couch. She walked over and knelt down next to the couch.

"Tidus," Yuna said as she shook his shoulders, he groaned and then put out his hand to her chest trying to push her away. Yuna fell backward to avoid his hand, and fell back on her rear. Tidus yawned and then pushed himself up as his arm went limp. He looked over at Yuna and then gave her a confused look as she gave him an angry look.

"YOU PERVERT!" Yuna cried as she looked away from him.

"What? What you calling me a pervert for?" Tidus said back to her as he sat up.

"You tried to touch my…." Yuna started.

"I told you I'd do it when we weren't in school," Tidus said with a shrug.

Yuna's mouth opened a little to reply, but she was a little shocked.

"Yuna I was kidding," Tidus said with a smile, "I was asleep, it was an accident,"

"Sure it was, sick-o," Yuna said as she started to get up.

Tidus got up and went over to her, offering her his hand. She took it and he pulled her to her feet. She pulled herself from his grip and walked away towards the kitchen. He followed her and took a seat next to her after she had sat down herself. She gave him a disgusted look and then turned away.

"It was an accident," Tidus pleaded.

"What was an accident?" Rikku asked as she sat their food down.

"I was 'asleep' and was trying to push her away and I almost touched her, uh, I'm not going to say it so Yuna doesn't slap me," Tidus said with some humor.

Tidus laughed as he began eating.

"Jerk," she said softly under her breath.

"I heard that!" Tidus cried as he poked her in the side making her giggle slightly before hitting him.

"Stop!" She cried as he continued to tickle her.

Yuna continued trying to make him cease tickling her sides. Tidus finally stopped laughing at the tears in Yuna's eyes from all the laughing she had done.

"I can do it again later, can't I Rikku?" Tidus said with a smirk.

"Right," Rikku said though she gave Tidus a warning look. "So it's cool we don't have to go the whole day huh?"

"Yeah about that, Tidus," Yuna said, "I really need to practice today, I've almost got this song down,"  
"But the boat leaves at one. And besides you have until Wednesday to learn it right?" Tidus said as he gulped down his food.

"Yeah but…" Yuna said.

"You can sing it in Besaid so you don't forget it, just ask Lenne for the lyrics so you can practice," Tidus said with a shrug as he finished eating. He put his plate in the sink and went upstairs. "Using your bathroom again!" Tidus called halfway up.

"Just think of it this way Yunie, you can see him naked anytime if you just walk into in your room." Rikku said with a laugh.

"Rikku! That's wrong, I don't want to see him," Yuna started to say.

"Sure you don't," Rikku said as she left the table, "But I do!"

"Rikku! No! I thought you liked Gipple," Yuna yelled after her.

"I was kidding!" Rikku yelled from halfway up the stairs. "Why do you care so much anyone hmm?"

"I don't," Yuna said. Rikku shook her head and bounded up the stairs.

Yuna sat at the table; eating alone, until she was finished did Rikku come back down. Yuna put her dishes in the sink to be washed later tonight by Cid.

"Can I ride with you today?" Yuna asked Rikku as she nearly tripped at the question.

"Uh, no offense, but don't you want to ride with T?" Rikku asked as she went over to where Yuna was standing. "Are you mad at him or something?"

"No, not really, I just want to talk to you," Yuna just said with a shrug.

"Oh, sure, I guess, but what you gonna tell him?" Rikku asked.

"You'll see," Yuna just said. She went over to her bag, and then she pulled out her homework.

"Oh, bad girl, didn't do your homework again?" Rikku said, "How about T?"

"I don't know or care, he should worry about it," Yuna said as she worked on hers.

"Sure," Rikku said with a shake of her head. _She'll let him copy it. He won't even have to beg._

Tidus came down stairs and saw Yuna doing her homework. He ran up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, can I copy that?" Tidus asked as he looked over at her as he leaned on her shoulders.

"No, you can do it," Yuna said putting it up.

"Why? Please?" Tidus asked.

"Tidus I told you no," Yuna said as she put all of her books in her bag. She picked it up and went over to the couch in the living room.

"Fine, I just won't do it," Tidus said a little upset Yuna had been so harsh with him.

Yuna suddenly felt bad and sighed. "You can copy it in homeroom,"

Tidus ran over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Baby," He said with a smile. Yuna looked at him a little angrily.

"Tidus will you stop!" Yuna yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door.

"Yuna?!" Tidus called after her as he grabbed his things, he was going out the door when she slammed it in his face.

"Leave me alone!" Yuna yelled as she ran towards Rikku's car. She climbed in and then locked all the car doors.

Tidus opened the door and then ran over to the Rikku's car. He tried asking Yuna to open her door, but she just turned away.

"Yuna please open the door," Tidus said as he leaned on the door. "I'm sorry, I won't do it again,"

"I told you, you know I'm terrified of Bickson," Yuna yelled at him, "But you treat it like it's a joke! It may be funny to you, but it's not to me!"

"I said I was sorry," Tidus yelled back at her, "But you're so freakin' sensitive! You cry over everything even if it's a joke!" Tidus slammed his hands down on the window, causing her to jump. "You're so freakin' annoying! You whine and whine! Sorry your sensitive ass can't take it!" Tidus yelled.

"Bickson almost killed me! You don't care about my feelings, as long as you can get a joke out of it later!" Yuna cried.

"Sorry, you're so damn sensitive, and don't tell me I don't care. I do, but if you think I don't, next time Bickson has you, I'll tell him, he can rape you for all I care!" Tidus said as he flung his arms up in the air. He hadn't meant it, but it fooled Yuna.

Yuna turned and looked up at him. She had tears in her eyes and then she yelled three words Tidus was not expecting from her. "I hate you!" She put on her seatbelt and then continued to cry as she turned away from him.

"Yuna…," Tidus said soothingly.

"Just leave me alone!" Yuna cried, "I told you! I hate you!"

"Well, I don't," Tidus, said with a sigh as he looked down. "I could never hate you," Tidus turned and went over to his own car where he got in and pulled out of the driveway. Yuna just watched him as he drove off.

Rikku came out of the house and saw Yuna sitting in the car crying. She ran over to her door and used her car keys to get in.

"Yunie, what's wrong?" Rikku asked with concern. "Did T leave already?"

Yuna nodded and looked at Rikku, "I told him I hated him, but I didn't mean it, it just came out,"

"Yunie, it's okay, he'll get over it," Rikku said comforting her cousin. "T knows you don't hate him," Rikku said as she turned on the car and pulled out of the driveway, heading towards the school.

"Maybe…maybe it's good he thinks that I hate him," Yuna said as she turned to Rikku.

"Why would that be a good thing?" Rikku asked, "I thought you like him."

"I do, but that thing that's happening on New Year's Day," Yuna said.

"Yuna, you don't have to do that!" Rikku said as she looked at her. "Just say no!"

"I can't do that!" Yuna cried with a shake of her head. "You know what would happen if I said no!"

"But, it's not fair to you and Shuyin," Rikku said with a sigh.

"I know, but we have to," Yuna said with a sigh as well, "Could you drive slower so we arrive a while after he does."

Tidus walked though the halls, he wasn't really paying attention to where he was actually going. He walked right over to Yuna's locker, he didn't even realize it was hers until he had opened it. When he opened it, a note fell from the locker door. He reached down tot he floor to pick it up, he was going to just put it back when he decided against it._ She's already said she hated me, what could it hurt_ Tidus opened the note and then groaned. _It's good I did see it. _It was from Bickson.

'See you Wednesday, Baby'

"Oh Yevon," Tidus said, "She'd freak out!" He hit his self in the head as he slammed it up against the locker.

Tidus ran to his locker and grabbed his books and then ran through the crowd of people and back to Yuna's locker. After waiting a few minutes he saw her walking toward him, or really her locker. When she reached him, he opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"What do you want?" Yuna asked sadly.

"Look, uh this was in your locker and I just want you to know…" Tidus began explaining.

"Why were you in my locker? I didn't give you permission to do that!" Yuna said to him.

"It was like a habit, of going to your locker," He held out the note to her, "But you might want to read this," A small innocent smile spread across his lips.

Yuna took the note from him and then unfolded it and read it. She sighed and then a few tears fell from her eyes as she looked down.

"Yuna, I promise…." Tidus started.

"You just don't when to stop do you?" Yuna cried as she looked up at him. "How could you do that?" Yuna pushed him away from her, even though she hardly pushed him, Tidus had been hurt, in his heart. "It's not funny! So stop!" Yuna turned and started walking away.

"What? Yuna, I didn't write that!" Tidus said in defense.

"Well, gee, you think I'm going to believe you. You've been picking on me since last night!" Yuna cried as she turned to face him.

"That really is from him, I didn't write that," Tidus said walking over to her. He wrapped her in a hug. "You were right earlier, I've been acting like an asshole. I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have kept saying 'Baby'. And I didn't mean what I said earlier, about everything, I was just mad because you blew up on me. Even though I deserved it."

"Yes you did deserve it," Yuna said struggling to get out of his embrace.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again, I swear," Tidus said holding her tighter.

"Promise you won't do it again," Yuna said as she looked up at him as she pulled away.

"I promise," Tidus said seriously, and then smiled and said, "Only if you sing for me this weekend."

"No!" Yuna cried as she got out of his grasp. "That's not fair, you can't hear me until Wednesday!"

"Fine, I'll just call you Baby, or what, better yet, he can come with us and you can spend the whole weekend with him!" Tidus laughed. Yuna just looked up at him with a hurtful look in her eyes. "I'm kidding, you don't have to if you don't want, but I'll stop," Tidus said. "But we need to go to homeroom, I still need to copy your homework," He gave her a small smile.

"Okay," Yuna said as she grabbed his hand and pulled him through the halls.

They got to homeroom and went in to find their seats in the back of the room, but when they got there, they were taken. They'd have to sit separately. Tidus took the seat next to a short blonde who was sitting though her leg was bouncing like she had drank thirty cups of coffee, while Yuna sat next to the boy named Kohaku. The blonde turned to Tidus.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm Molly!" She said bouncing up and down, "You're cute, was that your girlfriend? It was wasn't it? That's too bad, but good for her! So, who you is?"

"Uh, okay, Tidus," Tidus said scooting a little farther away.

"Oh, sorry about the hyper-ness, but I'm really nervous. New school and all," Molly said settling down. "I'm just a little, nervous,"

"That's cool," Tidus said with a smile. "Just relax."

Meanwhile, Kohaku wouldn't talk at all.

"I'm Yuna," Yuna said looking at his face, but he looked away from her. "I'm sorry, I'll stop. Sorry for bothering you," Yuna looked down at the desk.

Kohaku looked up at her. "No, no, you're not bothering me, it's just, uh, I'm not really use to…." Kohaku said trying to explain. "Uhhh, I don't really talk to anyone that much. It's not you, it's me."

Yuna looked up at him and smiled. "That's okay, I'm usually not either," She cocked her head to the side, like she did with Tidus when she wanted him to know she was okay.

Kohaku gave a small smile in return and then sighed. "No one talks to me that much. They haven't since my sister died anyway. Even my dad ignores me," Kohaku said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

_He does the same as Tidus, I feel sorry for him. _Yuna gave him another smile. Tidus looked over at Yuna. He gave her a wave, but she ignored him and kept talking to Kohaku.

_That little poor kid, Kohaku I think that's his name. He's nice and all but, man he's annoying. Now he's hitting on Yuna! Oh my Yevon! _Yuna laughed about something and then leaned close to Kohaku. She put her hand on her head and gave Kohaku a painful look. _What the hell? _Yuna then completely fell on Kohaku.

"Um, Miss Yuna?" Kohaku said as he held her. She had collapsed and fell on Kohoku, who was too confused to do anything. Kohaku turned to Tidus. "Master Tidus, something's wrong,"

"What's wrong? What happened?" Tidus said as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to Kohaku and Yuna. Kohaku held her up for Tidus to take her and then stood as well.

"Will she be okay?" Kohaku asked. Molly ran up behind Tidus.

"Kohaku, did you kill her?" Molly asked.

"No of course not Miss Molly," Kohaku said with a shake of his head as he held his hands up in defense.

Paige and Ellie walked up behind him.

"What happened? We saw her pass out on Kohaku, but that was it," Ellie said.

"I'm gonna take her to the nurse, tell Coach Deaton, for us okay?" He said to Kohaku.

"Yes, Master Tidus," Kohaku said with a slight bow.

"And Kohaku," Tidus said as he shifted Yuna in his arms. "No more Master for me, aight?"

Tidus walked out of the room and carried Yuna to the health room. _Yevon, she's gotten heavier, but I guess that's a good thing for her, but damn it only feels like she gained five pounds, considering how skinny she was on Monday, like she hadn't eaten in a week. _When he got there no one was in the office.

"Dammit," Tidus cursed under his breath.

Yuna shifted in his arms, she opened her eyes and then looked up at Tidus.

"What's going on?" Yuna asked as she lay her head on Tidus's shoulder.

"You passed out, you have been eating right?" Tidus asked looking down at her.

"Uh-huh," Yuna said.

Tidus sat down on the bench to wait for the nurse or the secretary while he held Yuna in his lap.

"What were you talking about with Kohaku?" Tidus asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"He was telling me about his sister, Sango," Yuna said with a sigh. "It's sad, you know?"

"Yeah, sad," Tidus said. "Why'd you pass out? You've been eating, haven't you?"

"You've asked that already," Yuna said with a smile.

"Yeah, and now I'm making sure you're not lying," Tidus said as he put his chin on top of her head. "Feel better, now?"

"A little," Yuna said as she cuddled closer to Tidus, which was difficult to do, considering she was right on top of him.

"Good, because you need to get off before someone comes in and gives us detentions for touching each other or something," Tidus said as he lifted her onto the seat beside him.

"Oh, you were warm," Yuna pouted.

After waiting for about ten minutes and no one coming in, Tidus stood and Yuna looked up at him.

"You feel okay?" He asked as he got down at eye level with her.

Yuna nodded and then put her arms around his neck. "I don't…. I don't hate you," She began crying and she held onto him tighter and then cried harder.

"I know," Tidus said as he held her.

"I didn't mean it," Yuna whispered through her tears, "I'm sorry."

"Let's just go back to class, alright? We'll come back if you feel bad again, and I still need your homework," Tidus said with a smile.

Yuna nodded but didn't let go of him. Tidus couldn't see her face but could tell she was still crying, because of the way her body continued to shake.

"Yuna, we can't leave until you calm down," Tidus said as he held her closer to him.

"Sorry," Yuna said as she began breathing normally again.

After letting Yuna calm down, they left the room. When they got back to the room, Mr. Deaton asked them for a pass.

"There wasn't anyone in the office, so we waited but no one came," Tidus explained.

"How do I know that's what you _two were doing_?" He said. "Both of you will have lunch detention today. Yuna sit up front Tidus in the back."

"That's not fair! We were in the damn office waiting on the nurse!" Tidus yelled as he made his way to the back of the room. "It's not our fault she can't do her damn job!"

"Tidus, get out!" Mr. Deaton said as he pointed at the door.

"And go where. Can I take Yuna so I can make out with her in the janitor's closet or something?" Tidus said sarcastically. "She passed out!"

"Get!" He yelled, "You're going for you behavior, not because what you may have did with Ms. Farber."

"Man that's bullshit!" Tidus yelled as he kicked the door open and left the room.

Yuna was surprised when he started yelling, she had actually been afraid of him when he walked up to the front of the room and yelled at Mr. Deaton, who then turned to Yuna.

"Go calm his tail down," He said pointing to the door, "He's likely to get himself suspended with that attitude."

"But…. Yes sir," Yuna said reluctantly. She didn't really want to be around him when he was this mad, even though she was sad when Mr. Deaton told him to leave. She hated being without him in the same room. She got up and left the room.

As soon as she walked out into the hallway she turned and saw Mrs. Taylor yelling at Tidus.

"Tidus you've been in school for thirteen years and you should know better than to be running in the halls, watch where you're going!" She yelled at him.

"You're the one who was in my way, it was an accident anyway," Tidus said as he rolled his eyes.

"Tidus go to the office," Mrs. Taylor said, "Tell them I sent you up there,"

"That's where I was going until you got in my way," Tidus yelled as he walked off.

"I'm not finished! Get back here, Tidus!" Mrs. Taylor yelled after him.

"Can't. I'm going to the office!" Tidus yelled as he walked away.

"Tidus!" She yelled.

Yuna walked past Mrs. Taylor and followed Tidus.

"Yuna? Where are you going?" She asked her making Yuna turn to face her.

"To the office," Yuna said, "It's not Tidus's fault, he's just having a bad day," Yuna said as she turned and went after Tidus.

When she turned the corner, she saw Tidus at the end of the hallway. She let out a whistle that wasn't too loud, but loud enough to get his attention. He turned to face her and then just turned back around and kept on walking. _What's his problem, is he mad at me? _Yuna broke out into a run. She was halfway down the hall when someone grabbed her making he let out a cry. It was one of the school's janitors who had grabbed her arm and pulled her over to the wall.

"What are you doing walking through the halls alone?" He pushed her up against the wall, "Some skipping guys might want a chance at you," He said with a crooked smile.


End file.
